The City by the Bay
by Ericedwyn
Summary: Kagome must lease part of her San Francisco home in order to pay her bills. Sesshoumaru is looking for a place in The City. Brought together by fate, are they destined to be more than just housemates? Sess & Kag with other pairings.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**:  Kagome Higurashi, due to unfortunate circumstances, must lease part of her San Francisco home in order to pay her bills.  Sesshoumaru Takara, expanding his business in S.F., is looking for a place in The City.  Brought together by fate, are they destined to be more than just housemates?  Sess/Kag  
  
**Pairing**:  Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
**Rating**:  PG-13 (may change to a higher rating in the future)

**Author's Note**:  An AU fic set in San Francisco, CA.  Text '__' is a thought expression.

_"No city invites the heart to come to life as San Francisco does." - William Saroyan_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Prologue**

Kagome Higurashi clicked on the icon of a printer with her mouse and waited for her printer to spew out a hard copy of the description of her unit for let.  She snatched it from the machine's lip and handed it over to her best friend seated across from her executive desk with a sad expression marring her usually cheerful face.  "There… let me know what you think."

Sango Yamamori sighed and took the paper that was proffered to her.  Out loud, she read what it contained.

~*~*~*~

  
**UNIT FOR RENT**

Spacious 3 bedroom, 2.5 baths upper unit of a prime Edwardian style home in much coveted Presidio Heights for rent by owner.  The two-level, approx. 1240 square feet, apartment also boasts a well designed floor plan with the following amenities:

**The main floor:**

* Large entertainment room with a marble woodburning fireplace with a charming view of the neighborhood

* Elegant and spacious living room

* Dining room with a wonderful view of the ocean

* Modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a lot of cabinet space

* A large half bath with a built-in vanity

* Hardwood floors throughout

**The upper floor:**

* The Master Suite has a full bath with a large spa tub, marble woodburning fireplace, and a huge walk-in closet

* Two spacious bedrooms with huge wall closets

* A balcony with a view of the ocean with access stairs leading to the botanical gardens of the property

* A guest full bath completes this level

Besides the living spaces, there is a separate laundry facility, own entrance, security system, central heat and air, and one car space in the garage.  All utilities and cable will be paid by the owner.  You can choose furnished (except the Master Suite) or not.

The property is located within walking distance to Laurel Village conveniences, street shops, restaurants, and several parks.  Muni lines abound.

**Requirements:**  
Non-smoker, at least a 6-month lease, first and last month's rent, and only small pets

If you are interested in viewing or leasing this two-level unit, please call (415) ###-#### or e-mail the owner at Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com for an appointment.

~*~*~*~

"Well?"  The young owner asked impatiently, staring at her best friend with expectant eyes.

Sango frowned.  "Are you sure you really want to do this?  What about your savings?"

"I have no choice.  I still have over half a mil of the mortgage loan to pay.  Most of my money is tied up in investments I can't touch right now, and I only have about $10,000 left in my account.  With my bills, mortgage, and other expenses, that will only cover me for two more months.  Until that situation with that baka contract is resolved, I can't work in my field for 8 more months."  Kagome groaned out loud.  "Shimatta!  That Naraku Akuma is a bastard.  We should not have sold the company to him.  Now I can only take these measly consulting jobs until then."  

"I'm sorry, Kagome.  I'm sorry you had to deal with a jerk like that, and I'm sorry you have to lease part of your home."  Sango tried to console as she watched the flustered and frustrated woman massage her temples.

"Don't… you didn't do anything.  I should be sorry for making you put up with me like this."  Kagome sighed, still massaging her temples with dainty, manicured fingers.  "It will get better soon, right?"  She asked in a small but pained voice.  She looked up like a lost child seeking to be found.

Sango smiled encouragingly, reached out to squeeze her best friend's hand, and nodded.  "It will.  You're the luckiest person I know.  I'm sure opportunity will fall on your lap in no time!  Now let's go get something to eat.  I'm starving and it's my treat!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To be continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**  
  
Baka – Stupid

Shimatta – Damn it


	2. A Need For A Place To Call My Own

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note**:  An AU fic set in San Francisco, CA.  '__' is a thought expression.  I am not sure why, but this chapter is flowing much easier out of me than the next chapter of "A Demon..."  Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter of that fic out soon.  Thanks for your support!

_"__Arrival in San Francisco is an experience in living..."_ - William Saroyan____

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One:  A Need For A Place To Call My Own**

~* Financial District *~

A young man gazed out of the window from the top floor of a San Francisco high rise right smacked in the middle of the financial district.  The sun has just peaked out from its hiding place behind the clouds.  It was early afternoon, just after the lunch hour rush, yet from his vantage he could still see a lot of movement on the streets below him.  They looked like little dots moving this way and that, some daringly walking across the busy street below causing yellow cabs and delivery trucks to halt hastily to avoid hitting them.

The young man's long mane, nearly past his waist, glittered from the rays of the sunlight that filtered through the thick glass.  The color of it, silver-white, was quite unusual for someone who has yet to celebrate his 29 years, but it lent him quite an ethereal and untouchable air.  His cold golden eyes and unsmiling face also kept others at arm's length, and he preferred it that way.  He coveted his personal space and privacy the most.

Envy followed him everywhere he went, not just because of his handsome features, more than some would even say **_beautiful_**.  The envy even falls to his naturally long, dark eyelashes that some women, and even some men, would kill for.

He stood over six-feet tall, 6'4" to be exact, broad-shouldered, narrow-waisted, although slightly slender for his tall frame.  He walked with generations of "old money" air around him with perfectly graceful and balanced movements, methodically and silent, like a panther quietly stalking his prey.  That's how he conducted business too, and many companies have crumbled beneath his feet so fast, no one saw him coming.  

That's one of the reasons why he was in The City by the Bay.  He has just bought out a telecommunications company that occupied the top 7 floors of the building he happens to be looking out of at the moment, a few days before.  Most of the employees have been let go and given generous packages, but some he is keeping on for their usefulness.  One such lucky employee, Jaken Hishimoro, is currently negotiating the sale of the entire building for his new employer, Sesshoumaru Takara of the highly successful Japan-based conglomerate, Sestaka Enterprises.

The phone slung from his hip chirped, and with a brief flash of movement, it was flipped open and held against his face.  "Takara."

"Takara-sama, it's Jaken Hishimoro.  I've just received the response from the building management regarding your counter offer, Sir."  A hesitant raspy voice emitted from the receiver.

"And?"  Sesshoumaru asked impatiently.

"The building is now yours, Sir."

"Very good.  Get all the documents and bring them to Miroku Kenshou.  He's somewhere on the 42nd floor."

"Yes, Sir.  Thank you, Sir, an…"  The voice on the other end continued but was cut off when Sesshoumaru pressed down on the off button.

'That guy talks too much.'  The young man thought before sliding his phone back against his hip.  He took out his palm pilot from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and looked over his to-do list.  He crossed out the item regarding the sale of the building.  He looked at item number three and changed the priority level to one.  'Now, to get a place.'

He reached for the phone again and speed dialed his VP of operations in the states.

"Miroku here.  Talk to me."  

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the cheerfulness of his VP's greeting.  It was as cheerful as his own was humorless.  "It's me.  Jaken is bringing you the documents regarding the sale of the building." 

"I guess it's yours now, eh?  Congratulations, Sess-man!  We should celebrate!  Drinks on you?"  Miroku chuckled rather too loudly for his ear that he had to hold his cell phone a little away from it.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, whatever.  This time, we're going to a **_classy_ place."**

"You need to live on the edge, Sess-man!   So what's next on your agenda?"  

"I need to find a place, preferably in San Francisco."

"Ah… The City by the Bay played with your heartstrings and you responded.  Any area in particular?"

"How should I know?  You're the one who lives here in this city, **_and_** country, for that matter.  Why do you think I'm asking you?"  Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Testy, are we?  Haven't had your third Venti coffee for the day?"  Miroku asked, briefly touching on the subject of his superior's strange addiction to a certain Starbucks' brew.

"Hn."  Sesshoumaru could easily imagine the smirk forming on Miroku's face and smiled slightly.  Of the hundreds of thousands of people who work for him, Miroku and his half-brother, Inuyasha, are just about the only ones who didn't fear him.  He thought about Inuyasha, his VP of operations in Japan, and decides to check up on the other take-over they are working on at home.  He briefly glanced at his watch and calculated the time in Japan in his head.  '6:00 a.m., I suppose I should give him a few more hours before I call.'

He switched his attention back to Miroku.  "Can you take me apartment hunting?"

"Sure thing!  Beats working any day!  Or rather, **_pretending_ to work."  He laughed.  **

"I should fire you for that."  Sesshoumaru said flatly, but he knew Miroku is the best at what he does.  The young man, just slightly older than him by a couple of months, is a genius in business; although, he couldn't say the same about the guy's personal life.  He's some kind of freaky in that direction.  Sesshoumaru is surprised no one has sent him any sexual harassment grievances yet since Miroku started working for him 5 years ago.

"Yeah, but you won't."  Miroku responded with utmost confidence in himself.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue.  Miroku was dead on.  "So, we'll talk about what I want in a place tonight.  How about that Carnelian Room I heard about on the radio yesterday for dinner?"

"Sounds good.  How about coming down to the 42nd floor?  We can go to Starbucks and get you your caramel macchiato fix."  Miroku laughed before hanging up.

~*~*~*~

~* At the Carnelian Room *~

"Hey, Sess-man, a group of women from a table at my 3 o'clock is checking us out!"  Miroku whispered conspiratorially from behind the cover of his menu across the table.

"I believe they are staring at me."  Sesshoumaru said idly, not looking up from the menu he held in his hands.

Miroku's face fell.  "You didn't have to say that..."  He swept his hand through his short dark hair, carelessly loosening some strands out of the secure hold of the small ponytail at the nape of his neck.  "I don't think I want to be seen with you anymore.  They'll all just gawk at you."  The young man sniffed as he reached out behind him to remove his hair tie.

Sesshoumaru closed his menu with a snap and laid it on the table.

Miroku pouted at Sesshoumaru for a few seconds, but soon his pout turned into a wide smile.   His smile then turned into a crooked grin when Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at him.  

"What now?"  His silver-haired boss inquired.

"I just thought of something.  If all these women flock to you, I can get some overflow.  I'm happy again."

"You just tell yourself that."  Sesshoumaru said blandly as he rolled his eyes.  He brought his wine glass to his lips and took a sip of his chardonnay.

"Where's your sense of humor, Mr. Type A?  You shouldn't be so serious.  Don't you know that people like you are dying younger these days?"

"Why, I didn't know you cared about my well-being?  I'm touched."  Sesshoumaru smirked, taking another sip of his wine.

"You're too tense.  How long has it been since you got laid?"  Miroku grinned.  
  
"How long has it been for you?"  Sesshoumaru shot back dryly.  

After a moment, Miroku chuckled.  "Okay… so we're both really pathetic!"

"Speak for yourself.  I have higher tastes.  You, on the other hand, chase just about anyone in a skirt."  Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No… only the ones originally born with **_two_** X chromosomes."    
  


Both men laughed as they each recalled an occasion one summer night, two years ago in San Francisco, when Miroku incognizantly picked up a cross-dresser in a bar.  

"And, **_for your information_**, I chase pants wearing ones too."  Miroku added and he smiled smugly at Sesshoumaru for having made him laugh again.  "Heard from Inu yet?"  Miroku changed the subject to something more neutral.

"Yes."  Sesshoumaru placed his wine glass back on the table when the waiter approached them for their order.  

After the waiter left with their order, Sesshoumaru spoke again.  "Inuyasha is not having as much luck with the deal over there.  The owner won't sell even though his business is sinking.  If Seto-san keeps it up, he won't make any profit at all when he eventually sells.  He has no choice, unless he wants to sink with his ship."

"It's Seto's loss if he doesn't sell.  Have you thought about the kind of place you want yet?"

"I do want to stay in San Francisco, but I don't want any of those apartments or lofts that I've seen near businesses, that you favor.  I'd prefer it in a residential area."

"I have to be where the action is, Sess-man!"  Miroku looked thoughtful as he chewed on that bit of information his boss supplied.  "I'd tell you to buy a house here, but even though it's a great investment, some of the smaller homes are going for nearly 2 million dollars these days.  I'd rather buy a huge, **_new_ house in Sacramento for $350K."**

"I only need a place for a short while, maybe for about a year, similar in kind but not quite like the corporate apartments we lease in Beverly Hills when we need to be there.  This city is nice and I want to take in the charms, but I plan to spend most of my time in Tokyo."

"Understood.  Knowing you, you'd want something spacious, at least two bedrooms, two baths, and somewhere located in a quiet neighborhood."

"Ah, you know me so well!  That's why I pay you the big bucks!"  Sesshoumaru said wryly.

"I think I'm due for a raise, don't you think?"  Miroku feigned mock surrender when Sesshoumaru flicked a crumb of bread off the table at him.  "Okay… Geez!  I get the hint.  I'll settle for a new Bimmer (BMW) convertible."

"I do pay you enough that you can buy your own car, you know."  

"Yeah, but it's much more fun to spend yours."  Miroku grinned.

"That part's obvious from your last expense report.  At this rate, you'll owe **_me_** money."  His silver-haired companion retorted.

"All business related."  Miroku guaranteed with a look of innocence.

"Yeah… I'll bet."  

Miroku only smiled wider at his boss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To be continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Response to the Reviews**:

Thank you so much, Nankinmai, Kokonutsu, Anne-twilight, Me.., Reality, Soudesuka-Shurikens, MysticMoon, Kawaiikitsune, and JoJo.  Next time I start a new fic, I'll be sure to write a longer and more descriptive prologue.  My main objective with the prologue was to set up the house.  

San Francisco homes are normally not that big.  I drew the floor plans of this house and dimension is 20 feet by about 35 feet for each level.  Most houses in S.F. are not wide at all (averaging 15 feet) but usually long.  

Kokonutsu, thank you for letting me know about the grammar mistake.  I'm going to upload a revision with the correction.  Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.  Take care and thank you for reviewing!  I truly appreciated it.

Huggles,

Ericedwyn


	3. Friends and Lovers

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  Also, I made up Tsumi, Trevor, "Tako, not Taco" and the "Dare to Fight Charity Dinner" and any resemblance is entirely coincidental.  I also named some of the nameless characters in Inuyasha.  

**Author's Note and Character Briefs**:  

Firstly, **_thank you_** for all your reviews!  I truly appreciate them!

This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome romance with a lot of secondary pairings.  I fixed the summary in ff.net because it got cut off.  I updated the description of the apartment unit in the prologue as I updated the floor plans of the house.  I have scanned the floor plans I created and will post them on my website soon.  

Since this is an alternate universe story, I would like to provide a little background on some of the characters.  While I try to stick to Rumiko Takahashi's story and keep everyone IC as best I can in "A Demon Should Act Like A Demon," I'm allowing myself to play a little with the characters and the storyline here.  I might exaggerate some personalities or characteristics or even situations.  I might also change some things around to suit the time and atmosphere of the story set in such an eclectic place as San Francisco—that may include age and how people are related.  **_But I will keep the essence of the characters we have come to know and love.  _I will also use many secondary characters from Inuyasha as well.******

On that note… here's a brief on the characters you've met so far and some you are about to meet:  :)

**Kagome's Family and Friends**

**Kagome Higurashi **(26 years old):  Former founder and Chief Information Officer (CIO) of a dot.com company.  Naraku Akuma bought her company and she stayed on as the CIO, but things happened to be explained later that made her quit.  She cannot work as a CIO or in her field because of a contract she had signed that went on effect when she left the company—more on that later.  Her circle of best friends since school in Tokyo consists of Sango, Hojo, Nobunaga, and Jakotsu.

**Jeiji**** Higurashi (67 years old):  Kagome's Grandfather and the resident Kannushi (Priest) of the 1000 year old Sakura Temple Compound.**

**Aiko**** Higurashi  (45 years old):  Kagome's very supportive mother.  She works full time as a teacher in an elementary school.  **

**Souta**** Higurashi (17 years old):  Kagome's little brother.  He is completing his last year of high school and is contemplating college.**

**Kaede**** Higurashi ****Sonzoku (67 years old):  Kagome's Grand-aunt and Jeiji's twin sister.  She is the resident Miko (Priestess) of the Sakura Temple.**

**Kikyou Sonzoku** (28 years old):  Kagome's cousin and the Miko apprentice of the Sakura Temple.  Her father married into the Higurashi family and made the Sakura Temple Compound their home too.  Her parents along with Kagome's Dad, died in an accident when Shippou was only 2 years old.

**Shippou Sonzoku** (15 years old):  Kagome's cousin and Kikyou's little brother.  He is getting ready for the high school entrance exam at Sakura Middle School in Tokyo.

**Myouga**** Miyagi (67 years old):  He was one of the founders and CEO of Kagome's business before they sold the company to Naraku.  His circle of friends consists of Jeiji, Kaede, Toutousai, and Tsumi.  He was a Mentor to Jak and Kagome, and opened his home to them when they first moved to San Francisco.  He is connected to many characters in this story and more will be revealed about him as the story progresses.**

**Sango Yamamori** (recently turned 27):  One of Kagome's circle of best friends since school in Tokyo, and is the "Big Sister" of the group.  She came to the U.S. with her family before middle school ended.  She met up with Kagome and the rest of the circle when they all moved to San Francisco.  She is finishing her masters in psychology—more on her specialty later.  I want to surprise you.  She also works for her father's dojo full-time.  

**Meiyo**** Yamamori (47 years old):  Sango's father.  He moved his family to San Francisco from Japan to start a new life when his wife died from an illness.  He opened a Karate school where Sango and Kohaku teaches.  He owns the building and his family lives on the second floor.  He rents out apartments on the 3rd and 4th floor of his building.**

**Kohaku**** Yamamori (17 years old):  Sango's younger brother.  He works for his dad part-time as a Karate instructor.**

**Kirara** – She's the Yamamori pet cat.  Sometimes Kagome cat-sits her.  
  
**Hojo**** Mirawase (27 years old):  Hojo became one of Kagome's best friends during elementary school in Tokyo.  He's very smart and shy, and has had a crush on Kagome for years!  The rest of the best friends know except for Kagome (who is oblivious, or is she?).  He works as a research scientist for a pharmaceutical company in Berkeley, CA.**

**Nobunaga Takeda** (26 years old):  Nobu-kun became one of Kagome's best friends during elementary school in Tokyo.  He is the baby of the circle of best friends, and forever fussed over by each of them.  He is a fireman in Sausalito, CA. (The firemen who work there are cute, I swear!  Not that I stalk them or anything.).  Since firemen only work 9 days a month, he helps in his family's Japanese restaurant, "Tako, not Taco!".  I like the name, don't you?  ::giggles::

**Jakotsu**** Shichinin (recently turned 27):  Jak is Kagome's first best and closest friend from Japan—more about their relationship later.  Kagome currently works for his consulting business.  He leads a double life.**

**Suikotsu**** Shichinin (32 years old):  One of Jak's older brothers living in San Francisco.  He is a pediatrician at a general hospital.  **

**Bankotsu**** Shichinin (29 years old):  Another one of Jak's brothers living in San Francisco.  He works as a fireman with Nobunaga.  He works for Jak during down time at the firehouse as a business consultant and VP of operations.  ((The last of the three Shichinin-Tai chars I will use… the rest may be mentioned but will not be featured in the story.))**

**Trevor Dane** (29 years old):  Jak's Caucasian boyfriend.

**Kouga Ookami** (27 years old):  Kagome's co-worker and Jak's employee.  He has the hots for Kagome.

**Sesshoumaru's Family and Friends**

**Sesshoumaru Takara** (28 years old, about to turn 29):  He's such a hottie!  ::drools::  Oh yeah… back to the brief.  Sorry about that.  ^_~'  He is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) and owner of Sestaka Enterprises, a conglomerate.  His mother died at age 2, and his father and step-mother died 10 years ago.  He has had to take care of his half-brother and half-sister, Inuyasha and Rin, respectively (with Aunt Tsumi's help), and his father's business since then.  When he was older and more knowledgeable, he sold his father's business to start his own.  His line of business is the take over and buying out of businesses to make his conglomerate bigger and better.  His rival is Naraku Akuma who is doing the same. 

**Inuyasha Takara** (27 years old):  Sesshoumaru's half-brother.  He is Sesshoumaru's VP of operations in Asia.  When it comes to taking over businesses, he's not that bad.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not get along as children until Inuyasha's parents died.  Together they raise Rin, for good or bad. ;D

**Rin Takara** (15 years old):  Sister to Inuyasha and Half-sis to Sesshoumaru.  She's currently in the process of studying for the high school entrance exam at Sakura Middle School in Tokyo.  She was the only survivor of the car crash that killed her parents that one fateful day—more on that later.  

**Tsumi Takara** (67 years old):  Sesshoumaru and his sibs' spinster Grand-aunt who lives with them.  She is part of Myouga's circle of friends.

**Toutousai**** Katana (68 years old):  A good friend of Sesshoumaru's grandfather and father, and part of Myouga's circle of friends.  He's been trying to win Tsumi's hand for nearly 50 years, but she is always refusing him.  He won't give up though.**

**Miroku Kenshou** (29 years old):  Miroku is Sesshoumaru's VP of operations in the United States.  He helps Sess take over companies.  He also loves women of all kinds.  He is a little (for some of you, a lot) perverted.

**Jaken**** Hishimoro (late 30s):  Sesshoumaru's new bumbling employee.  **

**The Main Bad Guy**

**Naraku Akuma** (30 years old):  The bad guy.  The other purpose of his life besides taking over and buying out businesses is to make other lives miserable.  More about that as the story progresses.  I don't want to give you too much information.  ;D

As the story progresses, I will provide briefs on other characters I will use.  Hope this helps!  

Now on with the chapter! _^,,^_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_"I've labored long and hard for bread,_

_For honor and for riches,_

_But on my corns too long you've tread,_

_You fair-haired sons of bitches."___

_- Black Bart, notorious SF bandit of the 1870's, left this poem in a strongbox after he had robbed it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two:  Friends and Lovers**

~* **_Presidio Heights, Kagome's house_** *~

"I'm done, Kagome-chan."  Jakotsu Shichinin said with satisfaction as he clicked on the save button before sending the completed document to the printer.

Kagome glanced up from her e-mail to look at her friend.  Jakotsu sat with a huge smile on his face as he waited for his printouts.  His raven-black hair was swept away from his face to a bun giving her a good view of his enviable, unblemished face.  The smile he wore made him look a decade younger than his 27 years, and no matter how naughty her friend gets, he always managed to look innocent when he smiled.  "How much do I owe the IRS this year, Jak?"  She asked matter-of-factly.

Jak rested his light brown eyes on his bestfriend.  He just cannot believe how many years have gone by… over 22 years.  His friend wore her long dark hair in two pigtails, in the same way she did when they first met in daycare at age four.

The young, androgynous man studied her heart-shaped face and the ruby lips set in its usual upturned smile.  Her dark, blue eyes have always fascinated him, a genetic gift from her gaijin maternal grandmother, as was her well-endowed chest.  Those eyes always reflected whatever his friend felt.  

His gaze drifted to Kagome's widow's peak and smiled.  'That's her best feature.  I'm glad Sango and I were able to talk her out of hiding it behind bangs.'  Jakotsu recalled Kagome with bangs in middle school in Japan and shivered.  

Kagome ignored her friend's stare.  She grew quite used to them over the years.  She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.  "Jak… how much do I owe this time?"

Jak snapped out of his musings and gave his friend a wide grin.  "Nothing!  They owe you, Hon."

"Really?"  Kagome's eyes grew wide in surprised.

"Truly!  Two-hundred-thirteen dollars in Federal and $43 in State." 

"Wow!  I haven't had a refund in ages!"  Kagome exclaimed before giggling.  "Are you sure?"

Jak cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.  "**_Excuse me?!? _ Do you doubt my accounting skills?  I had a better grade than you at Stanford, or have you forgotten in your old age?"  Jak asked wryly.**

Kagome grinned and stuck out her tongue at her friend.  "Just checking, I wouldn't want to be audited.  I just can't believe I have a refund."

Jak chuckled as he pulled the sheets from the printer.  "I think it's because of the extra payments you made towards your house, Hon."  He reached out for the stapler.  "I'll send them electronically for you tonight."

"Thanks, Jak."  Kagome leaned towards him for a side hug.  "For always taking care of me."  She laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"Kagome, Hon…  You took care of me first.  If it weren't for you…"  Jak's voice faltered.  He thought about his estranged father who had physically and emotionally abused his mother, his older brothers, and him.  If it wasn't for Kagome, who was the only one who befriended him in daycare, no one would have known his family's secret.  Kagome saw all the bruises, sprains, and broken bones and she had told her mom.  Her family, with the help of Myouga Miyaga, was able to get them away from his abusive father and helped paved a new life for them.  His mother's only regret was not being able to take her four stepsons with them.  

Kagome sensed the sudden shift in the atmosphere and scooted closer to give Jak a full hug.  "We take care of each other, Jak."  
  
Jak smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.  "That we do," he said as he hugged her back.   "I do need to talk to you about some things though."

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder.  "What things?"

"Your house, for one thing…  Are you sure you want to do this?  Maybe you should just take the hit and liquidate some of your assets and investments.  I mean, you are going to open your home to strangers, Kagome-chan.  I don't feel good about that."  

Kagome sighed.  "I really thought hard about this, Jak.  I don't really want to touch those investments as they are as much for my family as for my own needs.  Soon Okaasan won't have to work at all anymore and live in leisure.  She worked so many jobs when Otousan died to support us.  Ojiisan and Obaasan can retire and travel the world with their friends and Kikyou can **_finally_** take over the Shrine.  There'll be enough money for school for Souta and Shippou too.  I just can't touch that money, Jak."

Jak placed his palm on the side of Kagome's face.  "You're really something, Kagome-chan."

"Not really, Jak.  They just deserve more, and I can do this for them.  Besides, that contract I signed will be null and void in 8 months.  I will be able to accept any of the offers I received and work as a CIO again…"  Kagome placed her hand over his and smiled.  "Not that working for you isn't a blast or anything.  You're a great boss and all."

"I know.  I'm the ultimate boss!"  Jak snapped his fingers in the air.  "Seriously, though, have you received any offers for the unit yet?"  
  


"Yes, four, but I'm waiting until the end of the week to choose."  Kagome said quietly.

"How much is your asking price, if I may ask?"  Her friend queried.

"$2700 per month with cable and all utilities included."

"That's it?!?"  Jak looked at her aghast.  

"What do you mean "that's it"?  That's a lot."  Kagome responded.

"Have you not learned anything from Uncle Myouga at all?  Have you no respect for his former home?"  Jak asked incredulously.

"Jak… what **_are_** you taking about…?"  Kagome faced him with confusion written all over her face.

"I'm talking about the value of this house and where it is seated!  I didn't know your accounting skills were that bad."

"Hey!  Take that back!  I passed it with a B+!"  Kagome poked Jak in the middle of his chest.

"Kagome… this house has been in his family for over a hundred years.  He sold it to you, and only you, because you're Jeiji and Kaede's grandchild and he considers you like family.  He believed that you would take good care of it."

"And what does that have anything to do with the rent amount?"  Kagome asked, still unsure about where Jak was going with the conversation.

Jak sighed and placed his hands squarely on her shoulders.  "For this beautiful home and its location, renting it out for less than $3500.00 is a crime."

"That much?"  Kagome's asked in awe.

Jak reached out and pulled one of Kagome's pigtails.  "And that's why you can never be a CFO (Chief Financial Officer)!"

Kagome yelped and retaliated by pulling his hair loose from its tiny bun on the back of his head.  

"Hey!"  Jak reached back to close his hand around his shoulder-length tresses.

"You started it first, Buddy!"  Kagome smirked, but softened her expression as she watched him put his hair back into a neat bun.  "It seems a lot, Jak.  Who's going to want to rent it?" 

"Your list will probably become smaller, but you'll be picking from a list of people who can appreciate and afford the place, Kagome-chan."  Jak tried to explain.  "By the way… why $2700.00?"

"It's the amount of my mortgage payment."  Kagome responded matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that's it?"

Kagome smiled at her friend's surprised tone.  "Yeah.  I've paid off most of the loan last year.  I only have a little over half a mil to pay."

"That's really great, Kagome-chan.  That must have been a big sacrifice on your part.  My mortgage loan is still over a million and there are three of us paying it.  Are you **_really_** sure about this?"  

The young woman smiled hugely.  "I know it's going to be okay, Jak.  It always works out in the end."

"I'm glad you're being very optimistic about this.  Maybe I should move in with you again and be your bodyguard while you have tenants."  Jak frowned.

Kagome chuckled.  "And waste my black belt?  Uncle Meiyo will have a cow.  Don't worry, Jak.  I'll be okay."  

"We'll see…"  Jak narrowed his eyes.  

"So what else did you want to talk to me about?"  Kagome asked, steering the conversation away from her home.

"My brothers and you…"  

"I wished I didn't ask."  Kagome groaned and leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes.

"Kagome, this is serious.  Bankotsu is still in love with you and I know he wants you back.  I also heard Suikotsu tell Okaasan on the phone yesterday that he thinks he's found Miss Right."

Kagome covered her face with her small hands and groaned louder.  'This is not good…'

"Kagome, I love Sui dearly.  He is a wonderful big brother, but I just cannot see you two together.  You and Ban, on the other hand, are **_soulmates_**.  You are clearly made for each other.  Please end it with Sui before it's too late, and go back to my other big brother.  **_Onegai_****_???_**"

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed straight into Jak's.  "I'll talk to Sui.  I never meant for him to fall for me.  He and I are… It was a moment of weakness on my part and I will talk to him soon.  As for Ban…"  Kagome paused as she reached out to grab one of Jak's hands.  "Ban will always have a piece of my heart, but I can't give him what he wants."

"Can't or won't?"  Jak asked quietly.

Kagome dropped her gaze to her lap.  "Isn't it the same thing…?"  

"Kagome-chan, you won't end up hurt like your mother.  This is a totally different situation."

"Jak, she still cries for my Dad after all these years.  I don't want to open myself up for that kind of pain."  Kagome responded closing her eyes.

Jak watched her friend as minutes passed in silence.  "Are you still coming over to the house for dinner?  Ban is taking Nobu's shift and won't be home tonight.  No awkward moments…"

Kagome glanced up and smiled slightly.  "Of course.  I wouldn't miss your "once in a blue moon" dinners and another one of Sango's **_interesting_ movies."**

~*~*~*~

~* **_Presidio Heights, The Shichinin Brothers' house_*~**

"Jak, I'm afraid I'm going to be late for dinner.  One of my patients had a relapse and I'm on my way back to the hospital."  

"Okay, Oniisan!  Hopefully your patient will pull through.  I'll ask Kagome to put aside a slice of her yummy cheesecake for you."  Jak said cheerfully to the receiver.  
  


"She's there already?  I'll try to get home as soon as I can.  Please tell her "hi" for me.  Ja mata."  

Jak heard the click that ended the call and placed the phone back on its cradle as he shook his head slightly.  "Kagome-chan… Sui said "hi.  He'll be late for dinner.  He's on his way back to the hospital to check on one of his patients."

"Okay."  Kagome said as she stirred the simmering cherry sauce she was making with a wooden spoon.

The door bell chimed.  "I'll get it."  Jak said as walked out of the kitchen, past the dining room and the living room, to the front door.  A smile crept up to his lips after peeking through the peep hole.  He opened the door but blocked the way in.  "You can't enter until you pay toll."  He said coyly.

"Oh?"  The young man on the other side of the threshold asked.  Blond tresses fell over his green eyes and he swept his fingers through them to get them off his face.  "Is that so…"  He said huskily before walking forward and taking Jak's lips captive with his.  

"Aww, geez.  Get a room, you two."  A young woman with long, dark brown hair past her waist stood behind the blond young man, a few feet away, with her hands on her hips.  Behind her stood two young Japanese men, one wearing a grin and the other, a serious expression.

"You're just jealous because you're lips haven't seen any action lately, Sango-chan."  Jak grinned as he pulled his chuckling boyfriend, Trevor, inside the house.

Sango Yamamori made a face.  "It's a little hard finding a straight man in The City, you know."  She said sarcastically, but smiled as Jak swept her into a "sisterly" hug.  "Is Kagome-chan here?  I don't see her car."

"She's in the kitchen."  Jak said as Sango passed him.  He heard Trevor say "hey!" and turned just in time to espy Sango giving Trevor a playful pinch on his cheek in greeting before she made her way to the kitchen. 

"I haven't seen you in weeks, Nobu-kun!  I'm so glad you can make it!"

"It's all thanks to Ban!  I owe him one."  Nobunaga Takeda said as he gave his best friend a hug.  "Something smells really yummy.  Can we eat now?"  The young man asked as he entered the threshold.  He greeted Trevor with a firm handshake before following his nose to the kitchen to see if he could dip his finger into an unsuspecting dish.

"Soon, Nobu-kun.  Now that you're here."  Jak shook his head at his constantly hungry friend before opening his arms to Hojo.  "Come on… gimme a hug, you big lug!"  Jak giggled as Hojo's face turned beet red.  

Hojo Mirawase relunctanctly stepped forward into the hug, still blushing, then shook Trevor's hand, keeping his backside away from the latter's happy fingers.  "Um, hi, Trevor."

The blond man grinned at the tall, lanky young scientist.  "Hi yourself, Hojo."  He chuckled when Hojo backed out of the living room into the dining room.

"He's never ever going to forget it, Trev."  Jak laughed.  "He'll always think you've got the hots for him."  

"It was **_just_** a joke."  Trevor drawled.  

"Come on, Love."  Jak wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.  "Let's go eat."

~*~*~*~

Slap!

Nobunaga rubbed his hand.  "**_Nani_****_?!_**"  He looked at Kagome with a hurt expression.  

"Nobu-kun, you've had three slices!  Please be good to your poor stomach.  Besides, these are for Sui and Ban."  Kagome reprimanded as she sealed the Tupperware with the cheesecake slices.

"But I'm a growing boy!"  Nobu whined.

"You're 26 years old, Nobu-kun!  The only way you're growing is here!"  Sango chirped in patting Nobu's stomach.

"But it's flat, see?"  Nobu raised the dark blue T-shirt that hugged his torso to show off his 6-pack abs.  

"Not for long if you continue down the path to gluttony." Hojo murmured as he brought in a stack of plates to the sink.

"Why don't you relax in the living room with Trev, Nobu-kun?  We're almost done here.  I'll bring a nice big bowl of buttery popcorn just for you."  Jak pacified.

Nobunaga pouted as he walked to the refrigerator.  He opened the door and grabbed a can of soda before walking out of the kitchen, muttering about the injustice of it all.

The rest of the circle cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher, and prepared the movie treats before retiring to the living room.  Sango fished two DVD cases from her bag as the rest settled down on two leather sofas.

"What do you have for us today, Sango?"  Trev asked as he scooted closer to Jak.

"I have two movies.  One is an Anime movie that my brother borrowed.  It's about a girl who fell down a well and ended up 500 years in the past in Feudal Japan.  Then she meets this half-dog, half-human teenage boy and together they save the world from this really bad demon from China."  Sango flips the case of one DVD.  "This one has Jet Li and Aaliyah… kind of like a Romeo and Juliet story."

"Can we watch the Jet Li/Aaliyah movie?  The Anime one seems so farfetched."  Kagome said while grabbing a handful of popcorn from the nearest bowl.

"I agree.  Can't those authors come up with more realistic plots?"  Hojo made himself more comfortable next to Kagome.

Sango placed the second DVD in the machine, pressed play, and sat next to Jak and Trev on the other sofa.

Halfway through the movie, Suikotsu Shichinin walked into the living room from the hidden stairway and said "hello."  His gaze lingered on Kagome for a few seconds before making his way to the kitchen.  

Jak caught Kagome's eye and gestured for her to follow him so that she can talk to him about their relationship.  Kagome sighed inwardly and followed her bestfriend's brother to the kitchen.  She found him enjoying a slice of cheesecake while heating a place of food in the microwave.

She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.  "What would you like to drink, Sui?"  She asked with a smile.

The young man smiled when he heard her voice.  "A can of green tea if we still have some left would be nice, Kagome.  Arigato."  He opened the door of the microwave to retrieve his dinner after it beeped.  "That was a really good cheesecake, Kagome."  He said as he walked to the dining room.

"Arigato, Sui."  Kagome smiled as she followed him.  She settled on a chair nearby and placed his can of green tea on the table in front of him.  "How was your day?"

"Busy as always, but no casualties, thank goodness.  How was yours?"  Sui asked before taking a bite of his pasta dish.

"Good.  Jak and I spent the day together.  He did my taxes and I'm actually getting a refund this year."  Kagome grinned.

Sui nodded as he took another bite.

Kagome tried to formulate the words she wanted to convey, but found herself unable to tell Sui that she wants to just stay friends.  Instead, she kept their conversation light.  In the end, she found herself in his bedroom… in his arms.

~*~*~*~

~* **_The Shichinin Brothers' house, just after midnight_** *~

Kagome ran up the stairs from the lower level of the house, where Sui's bedroom was located, onto the first floor, while shrugging into her shirt.  

"Kagome, wait!"  Sui called out from behind her.  

Kagome stopped in the middle of the hallway that separated the Shichinin home office and Jak's room, but did not turn around.  She lowered her head.  Her face wet with tears.  "Gomen ne, Sui.  I didn't mean to call out your brother's name.  I'm so ashamed."  She said a little agitatedly.

The half-clad Sui wrapped his arms around her from behind.  "I know you didn't mean it, Kagome."  He said softly, laying his cheek on the top of her head.  "I'd like to take it as a compliment if I had been that good."  He paused for a few minutes as he gazed down at her.  "Let's go back to bed, Kagome."  He murmured softly.  "Onegai?"

Kagome didn't look up, but nodded in response.  Together they took to the stairs.  

Unbeknownst to the couple, however, a young man, working in the home office, heard the entire conversation.  He smiled in the dim room.

~*~*~*~

~* **_The Shichinin Brothers' house, morning_** *~

Sui knocked on the door of the bathroom and opened the door slightly.  "Kagome, Jak is making breakfast upstairs.  He said you can't leave until you eat something."

"Okay, Sui.  Arigato."  Kagome responded as she rinsed the conditioner out of her long hair.

"I need to leave for work.  Call me soon?"  Sui asked with hope.

"I will.  Have a good day, Sui."  Kagome murmured through the steam.

"Arigato, Kagome, you too."  The young man said before closing the door, trapping the steam once again in the room.

Kagome stepped out of the shower after awhile and wiped the mirror with a tissue.  She looked at the mirror with unseeing eyes.  She sighed and tried not to think about the early morning incident.  She needed to talk to Sui… and soon.

After drying her hair and dressing, she made her way up two flights of stairs to the topmost floor.  She greeted Trevor who was already seated at the table, eating a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, Kagome."  Trevor greeted with a smile.

"Good morning."  Kagome responded.  She looked at the spread of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table.  "You must have been really good last night, Trev."  She grinned wickedly.

"He was!"  Jak called out from the kitchen as he flipped a pancake.  'Very good,' he thought to himself with a grin.  "I'm afraid I'm running a bit late.  Can you wait a little while before we leave for the office, Kagome-chan?  Either that or I can drop you off at your house if you need to leave earlier."

"I'll drive her."  A young man said as he entered the dining room, already dressed for the corporate world in gray suit and tie.

Kagome looked up briefly at the sound of the voice and then lowered her eyes to her plate just as quickly.

"Good morning, Ban."  Trevor greeted with a wave.

"Morning," Bankotsu replied back.

"I thought you took Nobu's shift last night, Oniisan."  Jak said as he placed another plate of pancakes on the table.  He settled himself at the head of the table between Kagome and Trev. 

"I did, but the Chief told a couple of us to go home so that the trainees can get some more hands-on hours."  Ban explained as he took the seat next to Trev before piling a stack of pancakes on his plate.  "Is it okay if I drive you, Kagome?" Ban asked without looking across the table.

"Hai, Ban.  Arigato."  Kagome responded without looking across either.

~*~*~*~

"I don't think those two will make it to the office, Love."  Trev said a few minutes later when Kagome and Bankotsu left the house.  

"I'm hoping for that, Hon."  Jak said with a grin.

~*~*~*~

~* **_Kagome's house_** *~

Ban pulled up in front of Kagome's driveway and jumped out of his SUV to open the door for his passenger.  

Kagome smiled slightly as she is assisted out of the tall vehicle, but lost her footing when she is pulled forward by the young man.  She gave a small cry of surprise as she is swept into his arms… ending up with her face just a couple of inches away from his.

In silence, the two young people stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other.  Together, a moment later, their lips connected like metal to magnet. 

They never made it to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To be continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**

**Arigatou ** - Thank you

**Gaijin** - Foreign

**Gomen**** ne – I'm sorry**

**Hai **- Yes

**Ja**** mata – See ya! (Used when you are seeing that person again that day)**

**Nani**?****** – What?**

**Onegai**** - Please**

**Oniisan** - Brother

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ericedwyn's Fan Fiction Updates:**

**Inuyasha:**

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**:  Chapter 19 will be posted before or by the Memorial Day weekend.  

**The City by the Bay:**  Chapter 2 has been posted.  Chapter 3 will be posted before or by the Memorial Day weekend.

**The floor plans of Kagome's house will be posted during the Memorial Day weekend as well.

*****_NEW*** Inuyasha Fics:_**

**Kagome's Second**:  (My first Bankotsu/Kagome romance and a pre-quel companion piece to **The City by the Bay).  The prologue and chapter 1 will be posted by or after the Memorial Day weekend.**

**Inuyasha's Jewel:**  (My first Inuyasha/Kagome romance).  The prologue and Chapter 1 will be posted by or after the Memorial Day weekend.

**Gundam Wing:  **

**Just For One Night:**  (Noin and Zechs)  Part two and final chapter will be posted before or by the Memorial Day weekend.


	4. Boy Meets Girl

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

This is it! Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet in this chapter! Thoughts are indicated by 'text'.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my work! I really appreciated each of your reviews. Thank you for helping me in becoming a better writer! ;)

Jan. 2006: Revised the interaction between Ban and Kagome a tad as these two characters had a mind of their own as I was writing more prologues for **Bane of My Existence**.

* * *

"_San Francisco itself is art, above all literary art._

_Every block is a short story, every hill a novel._

_Every home a poem, every dweller within immortal." _

_- William Saroyan_

* * *

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Boy Meets Girl**

**_Kagome's House, Presidio Heights, late morning_**

'What is wrong with me? Why am I so weak?' Kagome shut her eyes tightly, leaving a deep furrow between her brows.

"None of that, Kagome." Ban murmured as he leaned over her to smooth the groove with his warm lips. He leaned in closer, half lying on top of her, as he balanced himself on two arms on either side of her face. He brought his lips down to trail soft kisses atop the bridge of her nose before speaking again. "Tell me what's wrong, Love."

Kagome opened her eyes to meet his dark-brown ones. "This…" She began to say to be interrupted by the shrill of her house phone. She grabbed the handheld and looked at the contact information on the caller ID screen. 'Jak…'

"Let the machine get it, Kagome…." Ban murmured as he brushed his cheek against hers.

"No, it's Jak. It's probably important." Kagome pressed the "talk" button. "Jak?"

"Hi, Hon. I didn't mean to call, but I have an emergency at work. Can I talk to Ban?" Jak asked on the other end.

"Yes, just a minute." She held out the receiver to Ban. "It's for you."

Ban slid off of Kagome to sit beside her as he took the receiver. "Yes, Jak?"

Kagome sat up and was about to get up from bed when Ban's hand snaked out and coiled around her wrist to keep her close. Kagome sighed but stayed put.

"I'm sorry for bothering you two, but I need the changes you are working on for the Roane case." Kagome heard from the proximity of the receiver.

"I finished it last night and uploaded it to the group drive. The file name is "RoaneRev3" and should be in my subdirectory in the "Roane" subfolder."

Kagome looked up at Ban at his words. 'Last night? Was he home last night? Did he hear Sui and I?' She blushed as she recalled what happened the night before.

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Yes, got it. Thanks, Ban."

"Anything else, Jak?" Ban queried while locking eyes with Kagome.

"Just have loads of fun!" Kagome heard the words loud and clear from the other end and turned beet red.

Ban pressed the "off" button and set the cordless phone on the night table nearby. "Well, you heard what the boss said…" He grinned predatorily at Kagome before pulling her towards him. His teeth captured her lower lip in a soft nibble before closing his lips over it.

Kagome pulled away to sit on her legs. "What time… Did you hear Sui and I last night?"

Ban searched her blue eyes before responding. "Yes," the young man admitted.

"Is that why you…" Kagome paused, trying to phrase her question.

"Yes, yes, yes, Kagome. I would not have moved in on you if you didn't feel the same way." Ban cradled her face with both hands. "Kagome, we are meant for each other. You know I love you, and I know, you still feel the same way."

"Ban…" Kagome interrupted, but Ban silenced her with a kiss.

After a few seconds, Ban laid his forehead against hers. "You chose your career over me 9 months ago, but things are different now. Can you accept me now, Kagome?" He pulled away slightly to search her dark blue eyes once more. "There is nothing more important to me than for you to become my wife."

"Ban, we went through this before. I can't. I just can't." Kagome turned away with her back to him.

"Kagome, love is about taking risks. You used your career to create a wall between us once. You can't use it now. So why **_not_** take the risk with me?" Ban asked while laying his strong hands on her soft shoulders. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before laying his chin on top.

"I wish it was that easy, Ban. You are the closest person to me." Kagome began to say. "You have been more than a lover and a friend. I think you know me better than anyone else, and I know I could always go to you about anything."

Ban felt hope rising from the pit of his stomach. "I will never turn you away."

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes. When the first tear rolled down her cheek, she began to speak again. "I love you, Ban. I do. But I no longer love you in the same way as before."

Another fat tear escaped and she felt Ban's hands tighten a little on her shoulders. "Things have changed. **_I_** have changed, Ban. I can't be with you. I can't take that risk with you…"

Kagome hung her head. "Today was a mistake. You have always been so hard to resist. You need to go."

Ban's hands dropped from Kagome's shoulders, to hang by his side. Wordlessly, he climbed off the bed and retrieved his clothing. Neither one looked at each other nor spoke. He turned away from Kagome as he dressed, all the while controlling the grief that has taken a hold of his heart.

When he was fully dressed, Ban kneeled in front of Kagome and wiped the tears from her face, before cradling her face in his hands. "You are my soulmate, Kagome. Soulmates never give up on each other. I won't give up on us." With those words spoken a little brokenly, he took to his feet and left her home.

Silent tears continued to roll down Kagome's cheek with no evidence of ending. She cried for Ban and his pain, not so much for her own. It was the third time she has had to let him go, and the pain was no less easier to bear.

* * *

**_San Francisco Environs, around 2:30 p.m_**. 

Miroku pulled his BMW to a halt for the third stop sign in 5 seconds. He looked from side to side before moving forward again. He glanced at Sesshoumaru seated to his right, crossing out yet another rental lead. "What's the next one?"

"That was the last one on our list." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You know… if you lower your standards a little, maybe we'll find something." Miroku grumbled.

"That is not an option." Sesshoumaru responded tersely.

'That is not an option,' Miroku mimicked in his head. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I haven't had my second feeding for the day so I think we better stop somewhere before I become disagreeable." He grumbled more to himself, as he made a turn and parked a little away from a small créperie.

"You are being disagreeable now."

Miroku ignored his boss as he stepped out of his car. "This is as good a place as any, Sess. Let's eat." He waited until Sesshoumaru was out of the car before enabling his alarm. He pulled the door open of the small restaurant and was immediately swept away by the smell of the buttery light batter being fried on heated metal plates. His mouth began to water. "Oh… I'm in heaven!"

Sesshoumaru followed Miroku inside the small créperie and seated himself with his back to the wall at a nearby table. He glanced around the room briefly, taking in an odd impressionist painting or two, before picking up the remaining menu that a waitress laid on their table. Many eyes turned towards him. It was a usual occurrence, and Sesshoumaru gave his usual response. He ignored them.

When the waitress returned, Miroku was eagerly waiting. "So, what would you recommend, Beautiful?" Miroku gave her a crooked grin.

The waitress smiled while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "The Crépe Ficelles Picardes with thinly sliced ham, béchamel sauce, gruyere cheese, and mushrooms is our most popular savory crépe."

"Hmm… savory." Miroku let his eyes trail down to the waitress' bosom. "Yes, I'll have that one with a cappuccino."

The waitress took a small step back as she jotted down Miroku's order. She turned to her other customer. "And for you, sir?" The young lady asked, quietly admiring the silver-haired man with her green eyes.

"I will have the Crépe Martine with Earl Grey tea if you have it." Sesshoumaru handed her the menu.

"Good choice. Yes, we do. I'll be back with your beverages."

"What's in that one, Sess-man?" Miroku asked, clearly in a better mood, while his eyes followed the waitress back to the other end of the room.

"Scallops, shrimp, and mussels in a light fennel sauce."

"That sounds better than mine." Miroku responded as he turned to look at his boss. Something light blue caught his eyes and he stood up from his chair and leaned towards his boss to get a better look.

Sesshoumaru gave him an odd look but did not move. "What are you doing?" He asked when Miroku's belt buckle was mere inches away from his face.

Miroku pointed at the ad on the wall. He pried it from the wall and sat back down. "It's your luck day, Sess-man." Miroku said while reading the rest of the ad. "There's an upstairs unit for rent in a house in Presidio Heights. Nice area. Three bedrooms, 2.5 baths, and 1240 square feet. Whatcha think?" He asked as he handed the ad to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru scanned the ad and nodded. When he came to the contact information, he wondered briefly at the name "Higurashi." 'Where have I heard that name before? Why does it sound so familiar?'

"Well, Sess-man?" Miroku eyed him impatiently. "Are you going to call?"

"Yes, I will call after our lunch. This place sounds nice. Hopefully it will look as good as it sounds."

* * *

**_Kagome's House, Presidio Heights_**

Kagome finally got out of bed and began to make it. On the way to the bathroom, her cell phone chimed, and she back traced to her dresser to see who it is. She pressed the "on" button. "Hi, Sango."

"Hey there, Kagome. Jak called me to call you. What's wrong, Little Sister?" Kagome heard on the other end. She could hear the "Kya's" of the Karate students in the background.

"Ban." She said sadly.

Jak, who had spoken to Ban earlier, had already warned Sango so she had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Well… you are probably moping around over there so I've gotten in touch with Nobu and Hojo. Nobu is getting out of work at 4 and will be by there to pick you up. It's Friday so let's go to Cha Cha Cha's for some tapas and **_very potent_** Sangria."

"Sango, I don't feel…" Kagome began to say.

"We're not taking "no" for an answer, Girlie. He's picking you up dressed or not. Ja!" Click.

Kagome sighed and set her cell phone down on the dresser. "Kami-sama, help me! I love my friends, but they just drive me insane sometimes!"

* * *

Kagome heard the Harry Potter chime of her cell phone as she was tying on her blue halter top at the back of her neck in two knots. She crossed to the dresser and picked it up. She didn't recognize the number that displayed, but pressed the "on" button none-the-less. 

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon. My name is Takara, and I am inquiring about the unit for rent. May I come by to see it?" She heard a deep voice on the other end.

Kagome turned her head to look at the time display of her alarm clock. 3:36. "Are you nearby?" Kagome heard a muffled conversation on the other end.

"A few minutes away," came the response.

"Sure. See you then." Kagome pressed the "off" button and tied the sash of the bottom of her halter top at her waist. She picked up her brush ran it through her hair before pulling her dark tresses into a ponytail.

She shook her liquid eyeliner bottle a few times before uncapping it. She drew a line on her eyelid just above her lashes and did the same to its twin. She picked up her burgundy hued lipstick and dabbed her lips. She pressed them together until the lipstick was even throughout. She grabbed hold of her cell phone before making her way to the walk-in closet where she chose a pair of black Capri pants. She slipped them on, pulled the zipper up, and buttoned it at the top. She hooked her cell phone on the top of her pants by her hip. She chose a pair of black sandal slip-ons to go with her outfit before leaving her room for the living room to find her keys and purse.

She heard the doorbell from the main floor, and instead of buzzing her visitors in, she decided to go downstairs and open the door herself. She grabbed her keys and closed the door to her lower unit before jogging down the stairs.

She opened the door to a young man with short hair swept from his face into a teeny ponytail. "Hi. Are you the one who called about the unit?" Kagome asked with a cheerful smile.

Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of the young woman who opened the door. "Did it hurt?"

Kagome looked at the young man in confusion. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell down from heaven?"

Kagome suddenly got an instant migraine upon hearing the age old, well used pick-up line. She was about to slam the door on the hentai's face when she heard another voice, this one much deeper.

"Please excuse my friend. I'm the one who called about the unit."

Kagome pulled the door open again and her eyes grew a little wide at the sight of a young man with long silver hair and equally unusual golden-colored eyes. 'Wow… what a beautiful man.' After a moment and with a cautious look at Miroku, she opened the door fully to allow them inside. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru murmured as he locked his golden eyes with her blues.

The CEO of Sestaka Enterprises had admired the young lady from the car, when he stayed behind to retrieve his briefcase. 'This is the owner of the house? She's so young…' He had taken in her long, raven-black hair, slender yet hour glass figure, and the confidence she bore, even for someone probably just slightly over 5 feet tall. He towered her by at least a foot.

Sesshoumaru pushed the distracted Miroku inside the entryway. "My name is Sesshoumaru Takara and this is my associate, Miroku Kenshou."

Kagome shook hands with both of them. "It is nice to meet you both. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Please follow me." She smiled and swept past them to the stairway.

Swish. Swoosh. Miroku followed the movement of the ends of the sash of Kagome's halter top. He reached out, mesmerized, and was about to capture one of the ends to pull, when he was abruptly pulled out of his lecherous mission when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

Kagome took another step up when she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around and caught Sesshoumaru grab Miroku's wrist. She narrowed her eyes at Miroku.

"Will you please excuse us a moment, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

Kagome nodded and then watched them descend the stairs.

"What are you about, Baka?" Sesshoumaru whispered questioningly. From his tone, Miroku heard warning bells shrilling.

"I don't know. All I saw was the sash and a voice in my head that kept saying "pull me, pull me," and I just couldn't help it." Miroku whispered back, a little pink.

"Get out and stay in the car, Miroku." Sesshoumaru commanded, still whispering.

"But Sess…" Miroku whined.

"I will not let you ruin my chances. This might be the place I am looking for." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Alright. You'll tell me all about it, right?" Miroku asked, a little downtrodden.

"Hai. I will." Sesshoumaru opened the door and waited for Miroku to exit. Once he did, he went back up the stairway. "Miroku has some business to attend to," Sesshoumaru said when he saw Kagome's questioning look. She turned and he followed her silently to the first landing.

"This is the door to my unit." Kagome explained and then proceeded up the stairs to the second landing. "And this is the door to the upper unit." Kagome fished out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked inside and held the door open for him.

Sesshoumaru was greeted by a sizable living room with what appeared to be antique wooden furniture. He was impressed and that was only one room.

"This is the living room, and to your left is the family and entertainment room." Kagome walked into an even larger room. "It has a marble wood burning fireplace for those cold nights in San Francisco, which we get a lot of. Much of the unit is furnished and mostly with antique furniture. I hope you won't mind if they stay?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking how very well preserved they were." Sesshoumaru nodded as he ran his fingers over the cold marble of the fireplace.

"The previous owner was very careful with them." Kagome smiled.

"Will the entertainment system stay as well?" Sesshoumaru looked at the 40" TV, DVD, VCR, and the stereo system the wall unit housed.

"I would prefer it to be so. If not, I can move them into a storage facility."

"I would prefer if it stays." Sesshoumaru concurred as he looked outside of the bay windows at the neighborhood below. "What's at the end of this floor?"

"The kitchen and the dining room. Please follow me." Kagome led the way, stopping to show the two closets. She stopped when she reached the stairway door. "This door leads to a stairway that links the two units together when the whole house is used. From this floor, it leads to the bedrooms upstairs and downstairs to my unit on the second floor of the house. The door is locked on my floor and you can also lock it from up here." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru as she explained. She turned and continued past the living room and opened the door to her right. "This is the half bath with a vanity." She stepped away so that her visitor can look around inside. She watched him look with nary an expression on his face, and when he stepped out, she continued her tour.

She gestured to her right at the immaculate kitchen with cherry colored cabinets and drawers and also equipped with modern appliances. "The kitchen." She stepped to the dining room as Sesshoumaru opened some of the cabinets to look inside. When he walked towards where she stood, she gestured at the circular cherry dining table with six matching chairs. "And of course, the dining room."

"This is very impressive so far." Sesshoumaru walked to the large window to look at the colorful botanical garden below.

"Thank you. Why don't I show you the upstairs?" Kagome's smile reached her eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned as he heard her cheerful yet musical voice and nodded. He followed her up the stairway, glancing admiringly at the nice curve of her exposed back. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head slightly. 'I've been spending way too much time with Miroku…'

Kagome stepped out of the stairway and veered left. She opened the door that led to the biggest bedroom in the unit. "This is the Master Suite. The bathroom and the walk-in closet are to your left." It was completely devoid of furniture. As she stepped inside, her cell phone chimed at her hip. "Please excuse me," she said to Sesshoumaru as she stepped out of the room, leaving her guest inside to admire its size. "Hi, Nobu-kun."

"Hey, Kagome. I'm running a little late. There's a lot of traffic. I might be there in about 10 minutes."

"No problem, Nobu-kun. I'm almost done showing the unit so that will work. Give me a call back when here, okay?"

"Will do. Ja!"

Kagome pressed the 'off' button and slid her phone back at her hip. She turned and took a step forward, and came face to face, rather face to chest, with Sesshoumaru who was about to exit the bedroom. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. "Pardon me," she said as she took a few steps backwards. "Were you able to see the bathroom and the closet, Mr. Takara?"

"Yes. I like the suite. It is very spacious." Sesshoumaru murmured softly, much taken with her pink glow.

"There are two other bedrooms on this floor." Kagome led him to both of them before showing the guest bath across the hallway. She showed the huge empty storage space across the last bedroom before opening the door that led to the deck. She took a deep breath of the floral scented air before completely crossing the threshold to let him out.

"The stairway leads to the garden, of course. It's a great place to relax after a long day at work." She raised her eyes towards a few thick, fluffy clouds the marred the sky. "You might consider bringing an umbrella with you if you go out tonight. It's going to rain."

Sesshoumaru eyed her with confusion. Except for a few clouds, it seems like a clear day to him. 'Is she batty?'

Kagome smiled and shrugged before descending the long spiral stairway that led down to the garden. She stopped to admire it before opening the door to her unit's main floor. She waited, holding the door open, until Sesshoumaru was ready to come inside.

"This is not part of the upstairs unit. It's actually mine. I wanted to give you an application." She watched Sesshoumaru look around as he came nearer to the dining table. She handed the forms to him with a pen.

He took the forms but laid it back on the table. He placed his briefcase on the table and snapped it open. He took out a light blue folder and handed it to her. "All the information you need is in that folder. However, I will sign the forms for you," and he proceeded to do so.

Kagome opened the folder and shifted through all the paper with contact information, credit information, and job information. 'Sestaka Enterprises… CEO? I knew the name Takara was familiar.'

"Does it contain all the information you need?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Yes, very much so. You are very thorough." Kagome smiled slightly.

Sesshoumaru gave in to a smirk. "Yes, I have been told that. How much are you asking for the rent?"

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. "Thirty-five hundred dollars a month which includes cable and all utilities. I will require the first and last month's rent. I need at least a 6-month lease."

Sesshoumaru nodded, calculating the amount in his head. "A fair price. I will need a place for about a year. When will I hear back from you?"

"I will be making my choice this weekend. I will inform all applicants of my decision on Monday. If you will follow me, I will show you the garage and the location of the washer and dryer." She smiled briefly before leading the way passed the kitchen and bathroom to the garage.

Sesshoumaru entered the darkened room and looked around when Kagome flipped the switch. In the garage sat a black Mercedes Benz AMG Roadster with black leather interior. "Nice car." He murmured, clearly able to imagine the young woman beside him at its wheels.

"Thanks. It doesn't get much sun these days… only when I need to impress the clients. I much prefer driving the Beetle around The City. It's more economical." Kagome said matter-of-factly. She walked to the side door that leads to the front entryway. "The washer and dryer are under the stairs." She looked up at him. "You're very tall, but I don't think there will be a problem." She grinned. "At least no head injuries."

"I sure hope not." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "Thank you for the tour, Miss Higurashi. It was a pleasure meeting you and seeing your home. I look forward to hearing from you on Monday." He held out his hand.

Kagome placed her hand in his and was about to give it a firm shake when Sesshoumaru brought it to his lips. She felt his warm lips and caught his intense eyes and almost lost her breath. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Takara," she managed to say without revealing how he had unsettled her.

Just as she was closing the entryway door behind him, she saw Nobu pull up on her driveway in his Lexus SUV. She waved. "I'll be right there. I need to get my purse, jacket, and umbrella," she called out.

"Take your time, Kagome." Nobu responded with a smile. He caught the glance he received from the silver-haired young man that exited through the front gate and inclined his head in greeting. He didn't give it much thought and switched the CD he was playing for another one.

A few minutes later, Kagome rushed out of the entry way clutching everything she needed to get in her arms. She climbed inside into the front seat and hooked up her seat belt.

With a smile at Kagome, Nobu pulled away from the driveway.

* * *

**_Downtown San Francisco, late evening_**

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Miroku patted his stomach as he exited the restaurant. Miroku and his companion heard the rolling thunder which was immediately followed by a deluge of heavy droplets from dark, Miroku-type stuffed clouds.

Sesshoumaru, having been warned, actually brought an umbrella with him. He was glad that he took the young woman's advice as he opened it. He smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted on Kagome Higurashi. Happily sheltered from the rain, Sesshoumaru made his way towards Miroku's car.

"Hey, wait for me!" Miroku cried as he ran after his umbrella toting boss.

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Background Check

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  Also, I made up quite a few things like the articles, "Bay Area Business Monthly," "Dare to Fight Charity Dinner," e-mail addresses, company names, etc., and any resemblance is entirely coincidental.  

**Author's Note:**

**To all my reviewers:  ::Bows**::  Arigato gozaimasu!  You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.  I take each one into account and I hope that I am becoming a better writer.  A special thanks to **Kagura-Himeand**** Lea.  **

The floor plans of the Shichinin Brothers' House, the Yamamori Building, and Nobu & Hojo's Apartment are available on my web site.  Please see my profile for my home page.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_"It's a mad city, inhabited by perfectly insane people_

_whose__ women are of remarkable beauty."_

_- Ibid. 1891_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Four:  Background Check**

~* **_The Palace Hotel, Market and New Montgomery, very early morning on Saturday_ *~**

Sesshoumaru scanned his inbox and highlighted several junk e-mails before pressing the delete button.  He sorted the remaining by date, yet opened the e-mail from his brother first which sat in the middle of the list.

_******* **start of **e-mail** *********_

_From: TakaraI@Sestaka.com _

_To:  TakaraS@Sestaka.com_

_Subject:  Weekly Report_

_Attachment: 2003Week10.doc, Buy-off.xls_

_'Niisan,_

_Good news.  Seto-san finally caved in, but that's after learning that the value of his stocks fell by nearly half.  We're meeting tomorrow to sign the papers.  I'll give you a call with the details tomorrow._

_The weekly report is attached.   I've also attached the list of possible companies that Naraku will attempt to buy-off next.  Ryoba-san sorted it by importance and I agree with him on the first two.  Let me know what you think and I'll start working on the ones you choose.  _

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. When are you coming back to Tokyo?  Rin is driving me mad!  Aunt Tsumi is not back yet from Australia and the brat won't listen to me.  I'm about to pull my hair off.  _

_******* **end**** of **e-mail** *********_

Sesshoumaru smirked after reading the postscript.  He glanced at his taskbar for the time.  It was 2:05 a.m., 6:00 p.m. in Tokyo.  His hand closed around his cell phone and dialed home.  

"Moshi moshi, Takara Residence."  A cheerful, adolescent voice met his ear.

"Rin, have you been misbehaving?"  Sesshoumaru asked in what he hoped to be a very stern sounding voice.

"'Niisan!"  The young teenager shrieked on the other end.  

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the sound but kept the phone by his ear.  "So… what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What did 'Niichan tell you this time?"  

Sesshoumaru's lips threatened to curl upwards when he heard his half-sister sigh on the other end.  "Inuyasha doesn't have much patience.  You know that.  He's also busy at work, so take it easy on him."

"I'll try, 'Niisan, but you're not the one who has to eat instant Ramen every night!"  Rin whined on the other end.  "Last night was chicken flavored.  Tonight he plans to serve beef.  Blaaaah!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced when he heard the word "ramen".  "Aunt Tsumi should be home in a few days.  In the mean time, I'll talk to him about his choice of… uh… food.  When are you going to take your entrance exam?"  Sesshoumaru opened the palm desktop software on his laptop.

"Wednesday, March 19.  Will you be back before then, 'Niisan?"  Rin asked in a hopeful voice.

Sesshoumaru quickly consulted his calendar.  "I'll be home that entire week, Rin."

"YAY!"  

This time Sesshoumaru had to hold his cell phone a foot away from his ear.  When he felt it safe enough to put it back against his ear, he asked.  "Rin, do you want anything from here?"

There was a pause on the other end.  "Can you buy me something from Sanrio over there, 'Niisan?"  The Freshman asked.

"Rin, Sanrio is a Japanese company.  Tokyo has all the Hello Kitty products in the world."

Rin sighed.  "But the stores there might have something different, 'Niisan.  Onegai?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but agreed.  "All right.  I'll see what I can find for you.  You behave and study hard."

"I will, 'Niisan.  Arigato!"  Rin cheerfully replied.  "Call again soon!"

"I will.  Ja ne."  Sesshoumaru waited for Rin to close the conversation before dialing his brother's personal cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?  Oops.  Can't take your call right now.  Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."  Sesshoumaru heard immediately after dialing the line.  He waited for the beep before leaving a message.

"Inuyasha, it's Sesshoumaru.  I just spoke to Rin.  We do have enough money for food other than Ramen.  If you are not busy tonight, take her to a nice restaurant.  I'll reply to your e-mail soon."

He shook his head at his half-siblings, slightly amused, as he picked up his glass.  Ten years ago, things would have been **_a lot_** different.  Abruptly becoming head of the family at eighteen changed all of that.  

He shut his eyes and drowned the memories of the past with the last bit of whiskey in his glass.  Nothing can change the past.  He set his glass back down on the desk before consulting his tasklist.   He eyed the top of the list, "_Now, to get a place."  A small smile planted itself on his lips as he checked it off, confident that he will occupy the unit in the near future.  _

A splatter against the window seized his attention, prying his gaze from the monitor to watch as the sky emptied its belly of excess moisture.  He continued to watch the sporadic fall of the rain from his desk until the downpour became steadier and heavier, giving off an almost meditative lull.

The earlier advice he was given drifted to the forefront of his mind.  _You might consider bringing an umbrella with you if you go out tonight.  It's going to rain.  _He closed his eyes as his memory conjured the image of his counsel with her long dark hair in a high ponytail and equally dark blue eyes.  'Higurashi.  Kagome Higurashi.  Why does it sound so familiar?'  

He double clicked the Internet Explorer icon.  The application immediately opened to the Sestaka Enterprises home page.  He typed the url for google.com and waited for the site to open.  In the search box, he typed "Kagome Higurashi" and googled.

He watched as his search produced several related links.  He read the first one:  _Top 25 Under 25:  Bay Area's Top Executives _from **Bay Area Business Monthly**, May 2001, and clicked on the link.

A new window popped up to an online version of the article.  He searched for Kagome's name again and found a name link.  He clicked on it and he was brought to a separate page topped by a young smiling face shot of Ms. Higurashi.  He studied the picture for a several seconds, taking in the bright smile and the sparkle in the young lady's eyes.  He pried himself away with some difficulty from the image to read the article that followed.  

~*~*~*~ **Start of article ~*~*~*~**

_"If you ask Kagome Higurashi how she came to be a Chief Information Officer (CIO) and one of the founders of a Networking Solutions Company in such a short time, she would respond most humbly, "with hard work, luck, determination, and with the help of good people."    With her soft spoken voice and equally soft demeanor, it's hard to fathom that this young woman leads 50,000+ team members.  Yet many team members we spoke to have only positive things to say.  _

_One employee, Aaron Jordan, a Technical Engineer, responded.  "She is a positive force in the company and an example to all of us.  She motivates and challenges us to give more than 110% because she does."  Thea Longstrom, Project Manager, comments on her CIO.  "She's usually on the floor working along with us helping to complete projects and meet deadlines, on top of meeting with clients.  She's not afraid to get her hands dirty.  We know that she's not going to give us work that she herself is unwilling to do."  _

_R. Takahashi, CFO and business partner, claims that Ms. Higurashi is "the epitome of grace under fire.  Age was not a factor when we asked her to be part of our business triumvirate.  She not only exudes professionalism but she is one of, if not the best, at her craft."_

_Myouga__ Miyaga, one of the top and sought after business man globally, is both business partner and mentor to Ms. Higurashi.  When asked what three words would describe her work ethics, he responded with these. "Dedicated.  Supportive.  Motivating."  Three words that describe a true leader.  Just a few reasons why Kagome Higurashi, CIO and co-founder of HTM Networking Essentials, is # 7 on our Top 25 under 25 list._

More _Top 25 Under 25:  Bay Area's Top Executive:_

#6 Jak Shichinin

#8 Jason Gray

~*~*~*~ **End of article ~*~*~*~**

'She knows Miyagi-san, and I believe Aunt Tsumi's friends, Jeiji and Kaede, are Higurashi's.  She must be one of the grandchildren.'  A thoughtful Sesshoumaru exited out of the page and looked at the next link._ **Dare to Fight Charity Dinner 2002**.  He opened the link and skimmed through the contents.  "Charity dinner to raise funds for AIDS... hosted by Jak Shichinin..."  He murmured under his breath as he continued to scroll down the page.  "What's this?"  He asked himself, an eyebrow arching.  "An auction?"  _

~*~*~*~ **Excerpt from the auction page ~*~*~*~**

_Bachelorette Kagome Higurashi brought in one of the highest bids during the 3rd Annual Dare to Fight Charity Dinner.  The lucky bidder, Mr. Toutousai Katana, wrote a check out for $3050.00 for a date with the lovely bachelorette to the fabulous Black and White Ball._

~*~*~*~ **End of excerpt from the auction page ~*~*~*~**

"There is no longer any doubt.  She **_is _related to Aunt's friends."  The silver-haired gentlemen's golden eyes fell briefly on a picture of the grinning retiree he is very familiar with, handing a check to an amused dark-haired bachelorette.  He closed out of the page and proceeded to open the third link. **San Francisco Chronicle, November 23, 2003.**__**

~*~*~*~** Start of article in the Business Section ~*~*~*~**

**Top Executive Calls It Quits**

Associated Press

_Top Executive, Kagome Higurashi, recently resigned from her Chief Information Officer (CIO) position at Akuma Networks Inc., seven months after she and co-owner, R. Takahashi, sold their company, HTM Networking Essentials, to successful Japanese Businessman, Naraku Akuma.  An inside source claimed that the former CIO resigned from unwanted attentions and sexual harassment from the new owner.  Further investigation revealed that Ms. Higurashi filed a police report for attempted rape against Mr. Akuma, but no charges have been made.  Mr. Akuma's Publicist denies any wrong doing.  Ms. Higurashi was not available for interviews._

~*~*~*~ **End of article in the Business Section ~*~*~*~**

"Damn you to hell!"  Sesshoumaru crushed the mouse he held in his right hand.  "Your time will come, Naraku.  I will destroy you!"

~*~*~*~

~* **_Kagome's House, Sunday morning_ *~**

"You need to teach me how to bake one day, Kagome-chan!  It smells so good in here."  Sango exclaimed as she watched her best friend remove the loaves of walnut bread from the oven and place them on a cooling rack on the counter.

"Sure, Sango.  It's really very easy, and baking is a really good stress reliever."  Kagome smiled as she poured heavy cream into the food processor and followed it with huge amounts of wild honey.  She added a pinch of salt, replaced the lid, and turned it on to mix and churn the liquid mixture.  After a few minutes, she turned it off to scoop the light colored solid parts and packed them into a serving bowl. 

"You know… if I knew it was that easy to make butter, I would have made butter from scratch ages ago."  Sango grinned.  The doorbell chimed.  "I'll get it," Sango called out as she ran to the door leading to the garage.   She returned to the kitchen with Hojo and Jak at her heels.  

"Good morning!"  Kagome smiled brightly at the newcomers as she poured freshly squeezed orange juice from the juicer into the fourth glass.

"Morning, Hon." Jak smiled as he kissed Kagome's cheek in greeting.  

"Nobu's working today, but he wanted me to give this to you."  Hojo kissed Kagome's cheek before handing her a large envelope.

Kagome straightened the bent prongs and released the documents from its paper prison.  She read the post-it message from her friend first.  

**********

Kagome,

Hope this helps.  I hate missing our weekly breakfast when it's your turn.  Can you send Hojo to the firehouse with breakfast?  If there are a lot left over, there are 10 of us here today...

Thanks,

Nobu ;-)

**********

Kagome grinned at her friend's audacity, but she was one step ahead of him.  Two additional large loaves of walnut bread rested inside the belly of the still warm oven just for him.

"These are the results of the credit check."  She murmured as she went through the sheaf of papers.  "Looks like there are only two good prospects.  Dana Leigh and Sesshoumaru Takara."

Jak choked on his orange juice.  "Did you just say **_Sesshoumaru Takara_**?"  He asked when his airway was clear enough for him to speak.

Kagome nodded, still patting his back gently.

"**_The _**Sesshoumaru Takara?  CEO of Sestaka Enterprises… Silver-haired, golden-eyed, looks like he should be on the cover of GQ forever Sesshoumaru Takara?"  The words escaped from Jak's mouth in rapid succession.

"The one and the same."  Kagome smirked at Jak as Sango and Hojo looked at each other blankly.

"Oh my gosh!  Forget the other one, pick him, pick him!"  Jak cried out excitedly.

"Who's Sesshoumaru Takara?"  Hojo queried quietly.

~* **_Monday morning, 6:48 a.m._ *~**

Kagome sipped her scalding hot green tea as she typed her response to an e-mail.  In the middle of typing a word, a window popped up alerting her of a new e-mail.  After finishing and sending her response, she checked her inbox.  She arched an eyebrow when she saw who it was from.  She tapped it with her cursor to display the message.

~*~*~*~

_From: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_To:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_Subject:  Question_

_So… when do I move in?_

_S_

~*~*~*~

Kagome gaped at the message for a few seconds before giving into a chuckle.  She clicked the respond button and typed her return message.  She tapped the send button before returning to her inbox to open an older unread e-mail.

At the Palace Hotel, Sesshoumaru smirked as he read her reply.  

~*~*~*~

_From:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_To: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_Subject:  re: Question_

_You're a little sure of yourself._

_Kagome Higurashi_

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru penned a quick reply and waited.

~*~*~*~

_From: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_To:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_Subject:  re: re: Question_

_I'm a gambling man.  I only bet on a sure thing.  This is a sure thing._

_S_

~*~*~*~

Kagome shook her head, but her rosy lips were curled up in a smile.  She recalled Jak's reaction when she had mentioned Sesshoumaru's name at breakfast yesterday.  When Hojo had asked who he was, Jak not only gave an unofficial biography, a few words shy of a novel, of Mr. Takara but also borrowed Kagome's computer to retrieve a photo of the young man.  She failed to recall who drooled the most… Sango or Jak.  She smiled as she crafted her rejoinder.

At the hotel, Sesshoumaru opened her response as soon as it popped in.

~*~*~*~

_From:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_To: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_Subject:  re: re: re: Question_

_It was a tough decision, but in the end, you came out as the best possible candidate.  In response to your initial e-mail, you can move in as early as this weekend._

_Kagome Higurashi_

~*~*~*~

A triumphant grin transformed the young man's face, giving him a younger, more carefree look.  He typed his next response and sent it quickly.

Kagome set her mug down as a new alert displayed on the screen.  

~*~*~*~

_From: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_To:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_Subject:  re: re: re: re:  Question_

_When are you next available to meet?_

_S_

~*~*~*~

Kagome consulted her planner before responding.

Sesshoumaru played mine sweeper as he waited.  As soon as he heard the e-mail alert, he switched screens.  

~*~*~*~

_From:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_To: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_Subject:  re: re: re: re: re:  Question_

_The next time I will be downtown is on Wednesday.  I will be meeting with clients all day, but I will be available from 11:00 a.m. - 2:00 p.m.  If you are available between that time I can drop off the keys and the agreement to you._

_Kagome Higurashi_

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru grimaced inwardly as his Wednesday was nearly blocked off by several appointments.  He opened the appointment he had from 11:00 a.m. - 12:30 p.m.  _Lunch with Toutousai.  He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his Aunt's friend._

"Er… Hello?"  A deep, scratchy voice greeted him.

"Katana-san, this is Sesshoumaru.  I have…"  The silver haired young man began.

"Sesshoumaru?  Do you know what time it is?"  Toutousai demanded on the other end.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock on his laptop.  "Hai, 7:12 a.m."

"Er… thanks.  I was changing the batteries of my clock and forgot where I put the dratted thing.  What can I do for you, young man?"  Toutousai asked distractedly.

"About Wednesday, I need to reschedule our lunch appointment." 

"Now, Sesshoumaru, your Aunt Tsumi made me promise to make sure you don't work yourself to death whenever you're in the States.  Are you going to replace our lunch with a business meeting?"  Toutousai asked, but inside he was disappointed because when Sesshoumaru treats, he really goes all out, and Toutousai had been dreaming of garlic buttered Dungeness crabs since Sesshoumaru called him a few days ago.  He sighed.

"No, not a business meeting…"  Sesshoumaru began to say.

"Is it with a girl?"  Toutousai interrupted again.  Then he added, "I won't let you reschedule unless it's with a girl."

"Hai.  It's with a girl."  

Toutousai's ears perked up.  "Is she pretty?"

Sesshoumaru smiled before responding.  "Hai, Katana-san, she is.  I'm free tomorrow night for dinner.  Are you available?"  He asked, hoping that he will be able to find out more about Kagome Higurashi from the old man.

"Yes, I am.  Crustacean?"  Toutousai grinned.  'Garlic buttered crabs, here I come!'

"Wherever you want.  I'll pick you up at 7 then, Katana-san."  Sesshoumaru murmured as he made the change on his calendar.

"I'll see you then.  Don't work too hard.  Bye."  The old man said before ending the call.

Sesshoumaru looked at the next appointment on his calendar.  _Meeting with Gardner from 1:30 - 3:30 p.m._He adjusted the start time to 2:00 p.m. and sent his corporate lawyer and Miroku an e-mail about the change in time.  He smiled as he coined his response to Kagome's e-mail.

Kagome was about to close out of Outlook when an alert popped up.  She clicked the e-mail open and read what it contained.

~*~*~*~

_From: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_To:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_Subject:  Wednesday_

_I am indeed available.  Please allow me the honor of taking you to lunch.  There is a restaurant I would like to try called "XYZ" on Howard and 3rd.  How does 11:00 a.m. sound?_

_S_

~*~*~*~

Kagome stared at the lunch request for a few moments before rationalizing her decision.  'A girl has to eat…'  She accepted the lunch proposal.

Sesshoumaru had just successfully found another flag when he received Kagome's reply.  

~*~*~*~

_From:  Higurashi@KHtechCIO.com_

_To: TakaraS@Sestaka.com _

_Subject:  re: Wednesday_

_I'll meet you at XYZ at 11:00 a.m. on Wednesday.  _

_Kagome Higurashi_

~*~*~*~

A satisfied smile appeared on the young man's face.  "Perfect.'"

~*~*~*~

**_Glossary:_**

'Niichan - Informal for "Big Brother."  Rin uses this for Inuyasha.

'Niisan - Informal for "Big Brother."  The -san denotes more respect.  Rin uses this for the oldest brother, Sesshoumaru.

Hai - Yes

Ja ne - Bye

Onegai - Please

**Author's Note**:

Thank you for reading this chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Please let me know what you think!  

*~*

To **TaskinLude**:  I'm so glad someone caught the "HP phone chime."  I love Harry Potter and just read the 5th book.  My little sister keeps asking for the book.  Let's see, Miroku has a Bimmer, Kagome has a Benz and a Beetle (Still trying to figure out what color I should use), Nobu has a Lexus, and Sess… Hey, he needs a car.  I think he would drive a big luxury car.  What do you think?   Akuma means "devil" and I used an Akuma for A Demon Should Act Like A Demon.  It just really seemed appropriate for Naraku.  Naraku means "hell" or "hades".  It also means "eternity" and "theatre basement."  I think for the latter two, it depends on how the word is used. ;)

**My Fan Fiction Updates**

Gomen nasai, Minna-san.  I underestimated the time I needed for my class.  It's my last one, but it's not as easy as I thought. ;)

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**:  Chapter 20 (21 in FF.net) will be posted by Thursday.  Chapter 21 by the 4th of July weekend.

**Kagome's Second**:  (My first Bankotsu/Kagome romance and the prequel to **The City by the Bay**).  Prologue Part C posted will be posted after Chapter 21 of ADSALAD.

**The City by the Bay:**  Chapter 4 posted.  Chapter 5 in two weeks.

In the planning stages:

**Inuyasha's Jewel:**  (Inuyasha/Kagome romance).  On hold.

**Sango's**** Diary:  The diary is a prequel and/or a companion **to Kagome's Second** and ****The City by the Bay.  It will reveal certain events that occurred to Kagome, Sango, Jak, Nobu, and Hojo, including how they dealt with their experiences, their love, their loss, and their secrets.   This is a trilogy and each part will be posted separately.  The prologue for each part will be posted within 2-3 weeks.**


	6. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  

**Author's Note:**

**To all my reviewers:**  There are many reasons why I haven't been updating as frequently, but I really do appreciate your support and feedback.  Thank you so much for reading, and most of all, reviewing my stories!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_"You can't have a bad meal in this town."_

_- Emeril Lagasse, chef/host of "Emeril Live," Television Food Network, Sept. 28, 2002_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five:  Getting To Know You…**

~***_ XYZ Restaurant at the W Hotel_ *~**

"Right this way, Mr. Takara."  

Sesshoumaru followed the Maitre d', pointedly ignoring the glances and the whispers from the other tables as he passed them by.  When he reached the far corner table by the window, he gave his thanks, set his leather briefcase down beside his seat, and settled against the chair.  

He glanced at his omega, noting the time—a few minutes shy of the appointed rendezvous, before glancing out of the window at the hustle and bustle at Third and Howard.  Across the street, at the corner of the Metreon and Moscone Centers, he espied his dark-haired lunch date waiting for the light to change to cross the street to the hotel.  

He enjoyed observing people in all walks of life, in various situations.  This study of "reading" beyond people's actions, unconscious or not, has given him an advantage in his wheeling and dealings.  His lips curled into a half smile at his luck at being given an opportunity to observe Kagome Higurashi unaware.

He noted with much appreciation the cut of the young lady's dark blue two-piece and how elegantly she wore the fitted suit.  He also admired the shapely lines of the legs that jutted out from beneath the high hem of the skirt.  

When the light changed, he watched her check for red light violators and runaway vehicle before crossing the street, a small action that very few of those who crossed with her did.  Her long dark-hair caught his eye, as a few tendrils swayed against her hip as she walked.  

She moved past his line of view, towards the door of the hotel.  A slight frown, borne from disappointment, crossed his aristocratic features.  He found himself wondering why he was so very aware of her.  

Sesshoumaru Takara has met many women in his life.  As a businessman who commands both power and money, he attracts many following.  But never in his young life has he ever felt so drawn to any woman; until that is, the lovely Kagome Higurashi.  

He waited until Kagome came into view at the Maitre d's podium.  He watched her remove her light blue shades and speak to the host.  He neither missed the smile she graced the Maitre d' nor the appreciative smile that was given to her in return.  Sesshoumaru slowly rose from his chair when Kagome was led to his table.  He noticed the admiring glances from some of the male patrons as she passed; although, he noticed that she seemed oblivious to them.   

Kagome smiled with quiet confidence as she neared Sesshoumaru's table and extended her hand.  "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Takara."

Sesshoumaru smiled.  "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Higurashi."  He spoke the words slow and deliberate, and without taking his eyes off of her, he took her hand in his and lightly placed a kiss on her knuckles.  

Kagome felt her cheeks grow very warm.  Primarily from the deep resonance of his voice that seemed to pour over her like smooth melted chocolate; secondarily, from the feathery touch of his soft, warm lips upon her skin.  This was not the first time he had unsettled her with such a chivalrous gesture.  But then again, he unsettled her period.  Maybe it was his graceful beauty or the way he carried himself so confidently.  Maybe it was his very male voice… she wasn't at all sure.  She forced herself to avert her eyes as she took possession of her hand and readied herself to sit down.  She felt the edge of her seat meet the back of her knee.  It was then did she realize that the Maitre d' was still there.  She could only imagine how red her cheeks have become.  'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome.  He's only a man.'  She chided herself.  

Sesshoumaru felt a slight pang of disappointment when her hand slipped from his fingers, as well as a sliver of confusion at the young woman's sudden detachment.  He has never experienced that before.  Most women never failed to fall for his charms.  Noticing that he still held out his hand, he immediately dropped his arm to his side and began to seat himself.  He veiled his eyes and adapted an unreadable expression.  

The Maitre d' cleared his throat.  "Your server will be with you in a moment," he said while handing them each a menu.

Sesshoumaru murmured his response, while Kagome thanked the Maitre d' with a smile.  She opened the menu like a book and skimmed the contents.

Peering over the top of his menu, he surveyed the woman across from him.  "You know, it is quite unusual that we have never met before, Miss Higurashi.  We have mutual friends."  

Kagome looked up from her menu.  "We do?"  She asked, a little surprised.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile.  "Yes…  Toutousai Katana-san and Myouga Miyagi-san, for instance.  You must know my grand-aunt Tsumi as well."

Kagome's jaw dropped.  She immediately brought her hand up to cover it.  "You know, she has always been Aunt Tsumi for as long as I could remember.  I don't even think I can remem…"  A rosy blush bloomed on her cheeks when realization dawned on her.  "Oh, her last name**_ is_** Takara."  A grin lit Kagome's face and her eyes glittered like brilliant stars.  "Wow!  You are practically like family."  

Sesshoumaru's breath suddenly caught in his throat at the sight of Kagome.  He tried to speak but his brain failed to form the words… any words.  He drew a silent sigh of relief when she interjected.

"What are the odds…?"  She gave a tiny chuckle.  "Have you met my grandfather, Jeiji, and my grand-aunt, Kaede?"  

"Twice that I recall.  Once, when I was a child and another time at my father's and step-mother's funeral."  Sesshoumaru said readily.

The shine in Kagome's eyes suddenly disappeared.  "I'm so sorry.  I hope I didn't bring back any..."  Kagome began to say hastily.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand how or why, but somehow he felt how sorry she was.  He immediately interrupted.  "Not at all.  Please don't worry about it."  He gave her what he hoped to be an encouraging smile.

Kagome bit her lip, nodding, but lowered her eyes to the menu.  As the silence grew, the more interesting the menu became.      

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself.  This wasn't how he had imagined their lunch date to be.   As he tried to think of a way to alleviate the tension that unfortunately set in, the waiter showed up at their table for their beverage order.  He received the two patron's meal order as well.

When the waiter left, both ventured to say something at the same time.  Kagome gave a soft chuckle while Sesshoumaru's lips threatened to curl upwards.  "Please…"  Sesshoumaru said with a small hand gesture.

"I was just going to say how weird this all seems.  The coincidences I mean.  My house, for instance, used to belong to Uncle Myouga and before he sold it to me, Uncle TouTou used to rent one of the upstairs rooms."  
  


"This is an unexpected and pleasant surprise.  The house, at least what I've seen of it, is magnificent, and all of the pieces of furniture appear very well preserved.  You did an excellent job maintaining them."  

"Thank you.  Uncle Myouga was very insistent in instructing me on the proper care of his antiques, as well as his plants.  The first time I babysat his garden during a business trip, I managed to kill half of the plants.  Instead of being incensed, he sent me to one of his friends to learn various ways of caring for botanical plants."  Kagome grinned.  "I find gardening soothing now, and the garden is a great place to escape from the demands of the world.  I hope you will take advantage of it while you are staying at the house."

"Thank you, I believe I will."  He smiled.  He looked up at the waiter's approach with their drinks—a small bottle of Tejava for the lovely lady and a glass of chardonnay for him.  He waited until the waiter took his leave before speaking again.  "Does Miyagi-san know you are renting part of his former residence?"  

Kagome turned away to look outside.  The sidewalk was busy with people, some even stopping to look through the glass window at the patrons of the restaurant.  "No, he does not."  She said quietly.

"Please tell me if I am too bold by asking this but why do you need to do so?"  Sesshoumaru asked, hoping the even tone of his voice did not betray the more than passing curiosity he felt.  Did Naraku have anything to do with her plight?

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru.  "You are," she said, but a smile crossed her lips.  "I made a bad business move, and I need the money.  It's really quite boring to talk about it, Mr. Takara."

"Try me."  

The young lady shrugged.  She took the bottle of Tejava in her hand and poured half of the contents into an empty wine glass.  "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."  Kagome said before taking a small sip of the chilled micro brewed tea.  "After Uncle Myouga sold his partnership to me and our other business partner, Rumiko, she and I drew up a contact together.  It was a binding agreement designed to protect the sole partner should the other partner choose to sell as well.  The former partner would refrain from taking any positions or form a new company that may compete with the business for twelve full months."

"Interesting.  I take it you sold first?"  

"Not exactly.  We both sold the company to Naraku Akuma at the same time, but I stayed on as the Chief Information Officer."  She took another sip of the amber colored liquid.  "The document was supposed to be binding to only Rumiko and myself, but somehow Mr. Akuma had a hardcopy of it handy when I gave my resignation."  

Sesshoumaru saw her eyes darken, but said nothing to comfort or encourage.  He was too busy clenching his hand into a fist underneath the table at Naraku's audacity.

"As the new owner, he felt that it would be a binding document in order to protect his interest.  We have been to court several times, but there hasn't been any judgment… except that is, until there is one, the binding remains enforced."  Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"How long has this been going on?"  Sesshoumaru asked, a slight frown marring his chiseled face.

"Five months now, and my legal team is quite stumped."  She sighed as if resigned to her fate.

"I can look at the document if you want.  Maybe I might find something they've missed."  Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome gave him a warm smile.  "I appreciate the gesture, but I think that my legal team will sort it out somehow.  Until then, I've nearly resigned myself to my current lot in life."  She picked up her glass of black iced tea, but she did not take a sip right away.  "The hardest part was turning down the many offers I've received from various Fortune 500 companies.  Hopefully in seven months, the offers will still be around."

"I do not see why not.  You are a very accomplished businesswoman… one of the best in your field."  

Kagome grinned and teased.  "You've done your research, I see."  

"I try to find out as much as I can about those of **_interest_ to me."  Sesshoumaru said the words without batting an eyelash.**

Before she could comment, the waiter appeared at their table with a Caesar salad for Kagome and a seared salmon dish for Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~

They spoke about their various interests during the meal.  Although they shared a similar liking to classical music, Kagome found mainstream music much more appealing than the jazz and instrumental music he preferred.  They found that they both like to read mystery novels and have nearly the same subscriptions to business journals.  Hands down, Japanese food will always be the food that they cannot live without.

They had a wonderful time together, and seemed to have found a kind of comfort in each other's company during the two hour lunch.  So much so, that they each forgot the reason why she accepted the lunch invitation—for him to sign the rental agreement and for her to turn over the keys to the upstairs unit.  Both were safely ensconced in a closed side pocket of her bag in a 5x7 sealed brown envelope.  

He generously paid for lunch, and she offered him a ride back to his office in addition to her thanks.  They had made their way to the parking lot beneath the Metreon discussing any revised laws regarding foreign companies doing business in the United States.

Kagome pressed the button of her key chain twice to unlock both doors of her black Mercedes Benz roadster.  She opened her side, tucked in her thin leather bag behind her in a small space behind her seat, and slipped in as lady-like as she could unto the bucket seat.  She wrapped her hand around her hair at the nape of her neck and tied it with a tie she had taken from her bag on the way to her car.  

"It's such a nice day, I hope you don't mind it if I take the top down."  She smiled at her passenger.

"I don't mind at all."  Sesshoumaru murmured as he adjusted his seat for his height.

Kagome unlatched the hook that holds the soft top cover in place and then leaned over to his side to unlatch the other side.

The soft scent of lavender teased his nostrils.  For once his nose didn't threaten to fall off.  He could not stand being in the company of women who reeked of perfume.  He took a silent, but long breath in, savoring the delicate scent like fine red wine.  It was all too different.  **_She_** was altogether different from the other women he had known.  He found nothing contrived about her.  She was the genuine article… You get everything you see, and he liked what he saw.

The windows took a dive into their pockets as the soft cover folded overhead to settle behind them.  Kagome secured her seatbelt and waited for Sesshoumaru to do the same before engaging the engine.  She pulled out of her parking space and exited the safety of the parking garage into the carnage of traffic outside.  She managed to maneuver her convertible downtown with ease—an acquired skill from years of driving in the city.

"Take a left at the light.  The building will be to your right."  

Kagome pulled up in front of the building at the loading zone, and looked up to the very top of the building.  "You bought the telecommunications company that occupies the upper floors, right?  You must have a great view of The City."

"Actually, I've just purchased the entire building."  Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome's look of dumbfounded amazement.  "Give me some time to get to know my tenants, and I'll be happy to give you a tour." 

"Er… of course."  Kagome managed to say.

"I enjoyed our lunch," Sesshoumaru began to say.  He would have said more and even taken her hand in his but he noticed an Office Depot truck pull up next to the car behind the Mercedes, waiting to take Kagome's present parking space.  

"I did too.  See you this weekend."  Kagome gave him a brief smile.

Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door and eased himself gracefully out of the car.  He closed the door with a soft thud.  "Until then."

With a small wave, Kagome merged into traffic and took the first right, disappearing behind a building.  Sesshoumaru waited until she was out of view before climbing up the small steps leading to the front door of the building.

~*~*~*~

~*~ **_Later that evening, Pomelo Restaurant on Judah_ ~*~**

"Oh, darn…"  Kagome stopped outside of the small, neighborhood restaurant, almost beneath the large pomelo grapefruit ornament.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"  Jak asked, stopping beside her.  

"I forgot to give the agreement and keys to Mr. Takara when we had lunch today."  Taking out the envelope to show her best friend.

Jak clutched the fabric of his shirt, the area directly over his heart.  "**_You had lunch with Sesshoumaru Takara and you didn't take me with you?"_**

"Oh, no… here we go again…"  

~*~*~*~

**Next chapter**:  Sesshoumaru moves in.

**My Fan Fiction Updates**

I will be creating/updating the following fan fics at the very near future in the following order:

**To Dream…:  (DC Universe – NEW FIC) **Batman/Wonder Woman; Prologue and maybe Chapter One (I need to get this one out of my system.)

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon:  (Inuyasha)** Sesshoumaru/Kagome; Chapter 22 

**Kagome's Second:  (Inuyasha)** Bankotsu/Kagome; Prologue C

**Just For One Night: (Gundam Wing)  Zechs**/Noin; Final Chapter (The deed will be done)

If you would like to be notified when I update my stories, please go to my profile for the url to my notifylist.com page.  Many thanks! 


	7. One Door Closes

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I made up the "Dare to Fight Charity Dinner" and any resemblance is entirely coincidental.

**Author's Note: **One of the hardest things about sharing my stories is the chances of my stories being plagiarized. My story, A Demon Should Act Like A Demon, was plagiarized, and it hurt me a lot. It felt like a piece of me was stolen.

I'm very happy, though, that someone took the time to let me know that my story was plagiarized and reported it. I really appreciated what this person did. So I would like to dedicate this chapter **_and_** the next chapter of all my working stories to **Helene**. Thank you so much for letting me know and for helping to end plagiarism.

January 2006: Revised **Bane of My Existence** Prologue number regarding when Sesshoumaru first saw Kagome.

To all my readers and reviewers: Thank you so much for reading, and most of all, reviewing my stories! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! A glossary follows the chapter. **_Ericedwyn_**

* * *

"_This is a user-friendly city. In a way, it seems small. You walk around the corner, go to the store, talk to people. It's the combination of the people and the place, that's what I like about it most. I jog on the Marina, no one bothers me. Had a woman come up the other day and say, 'It's true, you do run here.' She couldn't believe it. Like I was Bigfoot."_

_- Robin Williams, Academy-Award winning actor and San Francisco resident, San Francisco Examiner, Oct. 4, 1998_

* * *

**The City by the Bay**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Chapter Six: One Door Closes…**

****

**_The Shichinin Brothers' house, Wednesday Night _**

It took nearly the entire drive to Presidio Heights from the Pomelo Restaurant for her best friend, Jakotsu, to calm down and begin to speak to her again. Kagome nodded sympathetically as Jakotsu moaned lamentably about the rising cost of catering for his upcoming charity dinner.

"Why not stick to the basics this year, Jak? Something simple and filling rather the nouveau cuisine you tried last year? It might even be cheaper." Kagome suggested casually.

"I suppose. The dishes were pretty, you have to admit…" Jak began to say.

"They were pretty yummy, too." Kagome interjected with a smile. "Everyone is probably expecting a sit-down dinner again this year; Otherwise, I would have suggested a buffet style dinner."

"I'm sure Nobu-kun would absolutely agree with you on that." Her best friend chuckled.

"Nobu-kun loves anything buffet." Kagome laughed as she passed a muni bus and turned left into Jakotsu's street.

As they pulled in front of the Shichinin house, the garage opened, blanketing the front of Kagome's hood with its bright light. A dark Lexus pulled in and passed them as it entered the mouth of the garage.

Jak cocked his head to one side and gave Kagome a very meaningful look.

The young woman groaned, but acquiesced. "Okay, okay… I'll do it."

"Good…" Jak opened his door and climbed out of Kagome's Benz before greeting his elder brother, Suikotsu. "Hi, Oniisan. How was work?" He asked while shutting the passenger door.

"A little busy but overall, good…" Suikotsu said with a smile. His eyes traveled to Kagome who was climbing out of her car. "Hi, Kagome. Coming in?"

Kagome closed her door and approached the young doctor. "Hi, Sui. Not tonight…" She noticed a slight movement to her right and turned her head to catch her best friend leave by the door leading to the house. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. Anything the matter?" Sui asked, giving her his complete attention.

Kagome bit her lip at the concern she heard in his tone. "I… Uh…" She looked down at Suikotsu's hands and reached for them. She took a moment to look at their joined hands, noticing how very small her hands were compared to his.

The young man glanced down at their joined hands, and waited for Kagome to speak. When she didn't, he looked up, slightly frowning. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome briefly shut her eyes as she reasoned with herself on what she needed to do. Finally, with a soft voice, she began one of the hardest things she has ever had to do in her young life. "Sui… You are probably the kindest, gentlest person I know. You stood by my side ever since that night when Naraku tried to…" Kagome shook her head, trying not to grow angry inside. She paused briefly before continuing. "You saw through me even when I had convinced my best friends that I was alright. I suppose it was a no-brainer that I would come to care for you."

Suikotsu smiled hugely then, and Kagome could see the warm glow in his eyes. She felt his hands shift in hers and she grew a little panicky inside. "Which makes what I'm about to do extremely difficult…" She blurted out.

The smile on the doctor's face collapsed. Hoarsely, he asked. "Kagome… Are you breaking up with me?"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded, her face tinged with despondency.

"Wh… What did I do?" Sui asked, bewildered.

Kagome tightened her embrace on his hands as she opened her eyes and stared straight into the windows of his soul. "It's not you, Sui. Truly. You've been nothing but wonderful to me. But I think I've allowed myself to rely on you to make me feel okay. You became my lifeline and for a while I was too scared to let go and swim on my own. I feel like I've been using you. I can no longer do that to you."

"But you're not using me, Kagome." Sui freed his hands to wrap them around her wrists. "You're not. Please reconsider. There must be something I can do to change your mind? There must something I can fix!"

Kagome bowed her head and shook it. "Gomen ne, Sui…"

Sui unconsciously tightened his grip as his face hardened. "It's Bankotsu, isn't it?" He demanded brusquely.

Kagome cried out from the strength of his hold and her gaze shot up to his face. She was caught off guard by the severe expression he wore. "N..No… It's not Ban." She tried to twist her wrists free from his grasp. "Sui, onegai… You're hurting me."

"You want to go back to him." Sui muttered beneath his breath. His brown eyes glazed over.

Kagome pulled in an attempt to free herself, but to no avail. Her heart began to throb from the stirrings of fear. She had always known him to be gentle but now he was showing a very different side of him. "Suikotsu…" She cried out. "**_Itai!_**"

"**_Oniisan!_** What are you doing?" Jak exclaimed. He had heard a cry and went outside to investigate the sound. He scrambled forward, taking a stance between his best friend and her brother. Jak gripped his brother's arms as tightly as he could as he tried to get his older brother to focus on him. "**_Oniisan!_** **_Let Kagome go!_**"

"Iie..." Suikotsu whispered coarsely.

"**Suikotsu!**" Another man's voice entered the fray.

Kagome and Jak both turned towards the voice. The young woman gasped then staggered backwards when her wrists were released, without warning.

Bankotsu rushed forward from the shadows and caught Kagome before she fell to the concrete. He steadied her and he felt her body tense against him. "Go home, Kagome." The middle brother said softly.

"But…" Kagome turned in his arms.

"Kagome-chan, please go." Jak said, as he continued to keep a Suikotsu at bay.

Kagome glanced at Jak and made the decision to leave after seeing the murderous look on Suikotsu's face which wasn't directed at her, but at Bankotsu. She rushed to her car and pulled out of the driveway as soon as she started her engine. From her rear view mirror, she peered at the scene she left behind. She cried out helplessly when she saw Sui break free from Jak's hold and charge at Ban.

"Oh, Kami-sama… Help us… onegai..."

A couple of hours later, Kagome was still pacing like a caged animal in her bedroom. She had left several frantic messages on Jak's voicemail but she had not yet received a call back. She agonized over what may be happening. "Let it be okay…"

Just when she was about to give up, her cell phone chimed. She answered it quickly.

"Kagome-chan, gomen… You must have been really worried." Jak said exhaustedly. "Everyone's calm and okay. I'm really beat, but I wanted to let you know."

"Arigatou, Jak. I really appreciate your call." Kagome replied with an unsteady voice. She raised her hand to wipe away the tears that were quickly saturating the surface of her face.

"I'll come by tomorrow and tell you what happened. Go to sleep, hon."

"I'll try, Jak..." She whispered when she heard him hang up.

* * *

**_Kagome's House, the next morning_**

Kagome stared blankly at the laptop's monitor screen. In a daze, she failed to hear the doorbell from the other room. Startled, she nearly jumped off her chair when her cell phone chimed, and when she grabbed for it so suddenly, it juggled in her hands.

"Hello?" She asked after she got a firm hold of her phone on the fourth ring.

"Hi, Kagome-chan. I'm outside, can you let me in?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right down, Jak." Kagome quickly answered and left her den. She pressed the button on the intercom plate to open the downstairs gate and left through the front door.

The two best friends met in the landing of the staircase and clasped each other in a tight embrace. Kagome hid her face on her best friend's soft T-shirt, breathing in his comforting scent mingled with the fresh redolence of snuggle fabric softener. Jak kissed the top of Kagome's head before resting his chin on the proximity of where his lips had touched.

"Oh, Jak. I made a mess of things, haven't I?" Kagome said in dolorous tones.

"Iie, **_I _**was the one who pushed you into breaking up with Suikotsu." Jak replied with equally melancholic emotion.

Kagome looked up, beads of tears welling in her eyes. "How are they? I saw Sui rush at Ban as I was leaving..."

Jak took a deep breath before speaking. "Well... Sui decked Ban, which sent him sprawling to the ground. I tried to stop Sui but I couldn't make it on time. For a long time, he just stood there with a horrified look on his face, staring at his fist. I'm not sure how long we stood there... Well actually, Ban pretty much just stayed where he was on the ground. I think he was trying to make as little movement as possible as not to provoke Sui further."

Kagome kept silent, listening to her friend's account, wiping her face of random tears.

With a voice slightly tremulous, the young man continued. "Then Suikotsu gave a cry and fell on his knees. I rushed to his side then. I was afraid he may have shattered his knees. The sound he made when he hit the ground was so sickening... But physically, he was okay. Emotionally though, I think he was in shock from what he did. I don't remember seeing such anger and aggression from him before."

Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered the murderous look upon Suikotsu's face the night before and shuddered.

Jak instinctively tightened his arms around Kagome before continuing. He lowered his head to hide part of his face against her hair. "Sui… He kept saying he was just like F-father…"

"Your father… No!" Kagome broke away and looked up at the young man's downcast face. "He isn't anything like your father."

"You know… Ban told me sometime after my 12th birthday that Mom had sent us all into therapy because someone told her that if we didn't get intervention, we might end up like him as adults. I remember Sui always trying to get in Father's way whenever he would beat Ban and I. He got in trouble for protecting us and usually got it w-worse." Jak choked.

"Oh, Jak!" Kagome exclaimed and reached out to touch her friend's face. Hot tears fell against the tips of her fingers. 'Jak…' She wrapped her arms around him as he wept.

"I… I can still remember the last time he struck me. That was when I got that broken arm, remember? I can only imagine how my brothers fared… I'm sure there's some lasting effect on Sui having been abused the longest…"

Kagome closed her eyes, fighting the anger that rose from her heart for the man who had the foulness to beat his young children.

"We were able to get in touch with our Therapist in Tokyo. He was able to calm Sui down after some time. Sui made arrangements for regular therapy sessions over the phone until he can make arrangements to go to Japan."

"I'm glad Sui is getting the help he needs, Jak. How about Ban?" Kagome asked softly.

Jak left her comfort circle and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. He gave her a small smile. "He has a nasty bruise on his chin but you know, Bankotsu… He doesn't let anything get him down." He chuckled softly and then an odd look crossed his face. "Oh, Kami-sama… I almost forgot!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her outside to his brother's SUV.

All the windows of Ban's vehicle were slightly lowered and Kagome visibly stiffened as a thought that maybe the rest of the Shichinin brothers were inside flitted through her mind.

"I borrowed Ban's car." Jak explained when he felt her tense up. He let go of her hand and opened one of the passenger doors. "I bought you some stuff." He pulled two huge, shopping bags out of the vehicle without effort, and held them out to Kagome.

"Looks like a lot of stuff." Kagome gave him an exasperated look. "Jak, I have everything I need. What did you get me **_this_** time?"

Jak grinned but didn't explain. "Just bring them inside, Hon."

Kagome sighed but looped her hands around the plastic handles and grabbed the bags, but her arms gave way immediately from the weight of the load. "Umpf. Jak, what store did you clean out to put in these bags?" She heard her friend laugh at her predicament but none-the-less, struggled her way through the front gate.

The young woman stopped in front of the door leading to the garage and opened it widely before dragging herself and the bags through. She did the same through the door leading to the lower level of her home, finally depositing both bags on the family room floor.

Meanwhile, Jak closed the passenger door and pulled the back door of the SUV open. He took a large, blanket covered crate from inside and laid it gently on the driveway before closing the door and locking the vehicle. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and gingerly lifted the crate and followed his friend inside. He managed to close the front gate behind him.

Kagome heard the front gate slam and heard Jak enter her home through the way she paved. Kagome glanced his way, watching the young man approach with a huge crate in his hands.

Jak laid the crate gently down on the hardwood floor and lifted the blanket off to reveal a small Akita pup, the color of fresh laid snow, lounging on its base. He opened the door and lifted the puppy out of its cage.

"Oh Jak, you shouldn't have..." Kagome murmured, yet reached out and allowed the dog to sniff at her fingers.

"I'd feel better with the dog around, Hon. I don't feel comfortable about the idea of you living with a stranger, even if **_he is_** Sesshoumaru Takara." Jak explained.

"Mr. Takara is really not a stranger. He's Aunt Tsumi's grand-nephew, Jak." Kagome took the puppy and cradled it in her arms.

"Wow, really?" He asked contemplatively, yet shook his head after a few seconds. "Still… I'd feel better with Fuka staying with you."

The puppy lifted her head when she heard her name. Her chocolate brown eyes glimmered intelligently up at them.

"Fuka?" Kagome grinned.

Jak returned her grin. "It's short for 'Fukafukashita'."

"Oh, how kawaii! Do you know that your name means 'Soft and Fluffy,' Little One?" Kagome hugged the aptly-named puppy before setting her down. The young woman turned to her best friend. "Jak, a puppy is a huge responsibility… I don't know if I can handle this right now. I mean, I'm having a hard time just taking care of myself!" Kagome groaned. "She'll need walks. I'll need to bring plastic bags everywhere with me to scoop god knows what. She'll need to go to obedience school…"

"Fuka is already enrolled in obedience school." Jak interrupted. "She's in her last two weeks. You'll need to join her though so you can get used to the commands and to her, because **_you_**…" Jak jabbed her arm with a finger. "…can be such a pushover."

His best friend gave him a dirty look for that. "Still…"

"She's really cute…" Jak wheeled.

"But…"

"She's housebroken…" Jak dealed.

"Jak…"

"And I'm not taking her back, nor am I going to tell you where I bought her." Jak stated, with a smug look on his clean-shaven face.

"At the Japanese Dog Breeding Farm?" Kagome asked slyly.

Jak's brown eyes widened at the name. "How did you know?" He asked in awe.

Kagome pointed towards the words printed on the plastic water bowl inside the crate.

Jak chuckled. "Well, you got me there." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. With a whimsical smile on his face, he gave her his trademark puppy dog impression. "Please Kagome-chan. Please accept my gift. If not for yourself, then for my sanity."

"Jak…" Kagome sighed. 'Why did he have to give me that look…?'

"Onegai…" The young man pleaded.

"Alright. I'll keep her." Kagome replied, squarely defeated.

Jak kissed her noisily on her forehead. "Ah, thank you! You have just added years to my life." He gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "Fuka knows several commands already. Come on, tell her to sit. She responds to Japanese commands, too."

"Japanese, huh? Okay…" She turned to the puppy that was sniffing one of her houseplants in the family room. Her curled up tail rested on the base of her back.

"Fuka, osuwari."

Sesshoumaru expertly maneuvered Miroku's bimmer through the residential streets of San Francisco. As he approached the area known as Presidio Heights, he found himself feeling slightly anxious. It wasn't an odd sensation for him; although, many people who presumed to "know" him would say he was above such emotions. Yet there it was in the pit of his stomach, so he allowed himself to feel it for just a moment, before letting it go without analyzing it further.

He looked up at the darkening sky, and then glanced down at the LCD display of the car stereo to check the time. It was 10 minutes to eight. He hoped that the person he came to see will not be inconvenienced by his unexpected visit.

He rounded the corner into the next street and slowed down, scanning the area that will be his home away from home. There was a serene sense about the avenue and he felt satisfied with this particular find. As he drove further down the lane, he saw a young lady attempting to walk a puppy who didn't appear to want to move. His lips twitched at the comical scene. Then his lips curved into a smile when Sesshoumaru realized who exactly was having the predicament, after a brief glance at his rear view mirror. He parked the BMW in front of Kagome's house and began his short walk towards the lady and her uncooperative mutt.

Kagome hunched forward and lifted her furry companion's hind legs to standing position, but just as soon as Kagome removed her hands, Fuka would plump her small behind down on the sidewalk again. "Fuka… I'm not playing anymore. I want to go home and I don't want to have to drag you. Please get up." Kagome begged in almost a childish way.

"Your dog will never listen to you unless she feels you are her superior." A deep voice, entwined with amusement, resonated from somewhere behind her.

Kagome jumped to her feet and twirled around quickly, nearly tripping herself over Fuka's leash. Her face turned a scarlet hue, nearly matching the one-size too small T-shirt she was wearing, when she saw who it was, but found her voice quickly. "You mean until she considers me the Alpha Bitch?"

Although Sesshoumaru's lips threatened to curl into a smile, he remained stolid. His golden eyes, however, gleamed in undisclosed pleasure. "Yes, something like that."

Kagome smiled for them both. "So… does it mean you have a lot of experiences in dealing with them?"

"Yes, although I'd much rather deal with the furry kind. Here, let me." The silver haired young man reached for Fuka's leash.

Kagome handed him the leash and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You must be firm, even stern, when giving commands. Precede each command with her name so that she knows you expect her to act. Her name is Fuka, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes, it's short for "Fukafukashita." The young woman murmured.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru said beneath his breath as he smirked. "Fuka, stand." He said in a commanding voice.

The akita pup's ears pricked up at the sound of her name and stood up immediately. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, waiting for instructions.

"Amazing…" Kagome nodded appreciatively.

"Fuka, home." Sesshoumaru commanded next, and while the dog began to move, she did so hesitantly.

"She was given to me just this morning. She doesn't know this area yet." Kagome thought to explain.

"I see. Then, the best thing to do is to guide her." Sesshoumaru pulled gently at the leash and Fuka readily followed. "You will most likely have to do this several times but akitas are very intelligent dogs, and Fuka appears to be true to her kind. Training her should be simple." He said as they neared Kagome's front gate.

"I sure hope so." Kagome's keys jiggled as she pulled them from her jean pocket. "You must have come for the keys." She said more to herself as she unlocked the gate and led both man and dog inside the house, closing it behind her.

Kagome opened the door leading to the garage and flipped the light switch on. While Kagome led the way inside her abode, Sesshoumaru led the puppy deftly between the two cars parked inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Takara." Kagome smiled as she bent down to unleash Fuka and place her inside her metal crate between the family room and the dining room. "Please make yourself at home while I get the agreement and the keys."

Sesshoumaru nodded after the young owner as she left by the staircase that internally connects the two unit. The young man scanned the living space, leisurely strolling through the family room looking at photo frames of smiling people that littered everywhere there was space.

An album sat on one of the sidetables and he picked it up out of curiousity. It was haphazardly laid out like a scrapbook with comments, stickers, and photos. Some of the pages contained what appeared to be a dedication to festival outings, and he found a picture of a young, traditionally kimono clad Kagome standing next to an equally properly dressed Tsumi Takara. A little note at the bottom of the photograph read "Kamakura Festival, April 1994. We caught up with Aunt Tsumi during our visit to Kamakura during the Sakura festival before we left for college. Doesn't she look pretty in her kimono?" (**A/N**: Ties in to my story, **Bane of My Existence**, Prologue VII).

'The Kamakura Festival...' The thought flitted through his mind as he tried to recall an event nearly a decade ago.

The night of the festival had been a cool one but everyone braved the weather to celebrate the beginning of Spring. Luckily, sake and beer were freely distributed to those over the legal drinking age. The music was nearly drowned out by cheers and laughter, but the crowd took to the steps of the harvest dance in unison as if they've trained together.

The Takara siblings remained in the inn, abscond in their room on the very top floor, overlooking the main drag. Eighteen year-old Sesshoumaru had taken his work with him, going through the company ledgers and documents, as he continued to do ever since his father's untimely death a couple of months ago. Inuyasha was across the small round table, loudly slurping his bowl of ramen, knowingly annoying his older half-brother with his ragmannered eating habits. The youngest, six-year old Rin, was peering down the window, watching the merriment she could not partake in below.

"I found Aunt Tsumi." She cried out excitedly. "She's dancing, come look!"

Inuyasha took his bowl of ramen noodles with him as he walked towards another window. Nearly seventeen, he ached to romp around outside rather than being couped up in the room, but he stayed for Rin's sake... who was too young to participate in the festivities below.

Sesshoumaru lifted gracefully from this chair and approached Rin's window in an effort to indulge the little girl.

"Aunt Tsumi is talking to someone. Wow... The lady's so pretty." Rin said in awed tones. "Can we meet her too, Oniisan?" She looked up expectantly.

Sesshoumaru scanned the area the little girl was pointing at and found his Grand-Aunt talking to a small group of young people. He watched his maiden Aunt hug each one of them, starting with Rin's pretty lady. He found himself captivated by her animated face that seemed to glow in laughter. Perhaps he was fascinated by her easy laughter, having very little for him and his siblings to laugh and smile at since the accident that took his father and his father's second wife.

He leaned against the window sill, as he stared out... half-minding the conversation between his half-siblings as he allowed himself a bit of time to think about something other than his work. 'I wonder who that is...'

Sesshoumaru unconsciously traced his fingers across the picture as he put two and two together. He had never asked his Aunt about the young woman. He didn't want to know then.

At eighteen, he found himself saddled with heavy responsibilities with very little time for himself. Yet, during the slowest of time, when he could allow himself to breathe, he found himself building castles in the air. In the world he created, there was only room for one other. With her, he revealed his hopes, doubts, and fears… With her, it was alright to show his vulnerability… With her, he allowed himself to dream…

And when he glanced up from the photo album, his heart skipped a beat… For the mysterious young woman is no longer nameless, and she stood just a few feet away…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Note**:

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Please check out my other story, **Bane of My Existence** (The prequel to **The City by the Bay**).

**Next chapter teaser:** Sesshoumaru completely moves in…

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Arigatou **- Thank you

**Fukafukashita** - Soft and fluffy

**Gomen ne** - I'm sorry

**Iie** - No

**Itai** - Ouch; painful

**Kami-sama** - God

**Kawaii** - Cute

**Onegai** - Please

**Oniisan** - Brother

**Osuwari** - Sit


	8. Another One Opens

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. The song "Reach" is sung by S Club 7.

**Author's Note**: To all my readers and reviewers: Thank you so much for reading, and most of all, reviewing my stories! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! A glossary follows the chapter.

Also, I had to revise the interaction between Bankotsu and Kagome in chapter 3 because those two got carried away in the chapters I've been drafting for **Bane of My Existence**. I am writing another prologue for **BOME** so I had to change the reference to the flashback as well.

Thanks to my sister, Hikari, for the beta and for helping me out with a couple of the tricky parts.

* * *

_"One day if I do go to heaven... I'll look around and say, 'It ain't bad, but it ain't San Francisco. "  
- Herb Caen_

* * *

**The City by the Bay  
_By Ericedwyn_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Another One Opens…**

**_- - Financial District, Friday early afternoon - -_**

"And so... Let me get this straight... You, a virile, happening young man, were at a beautiful woman's house, **_all alone_**, and **_nothing happened_**?" Miroku stared at the young man across from him with a mixture of stark disappointment and undiluted shock.

Sesshoumaru, with a faraway look in his golden eyes, remained silent. The brim of his ocha-filled mug remained a couple of centimeters away from his pale lips since before Miroku spoke, and his chirashi appeared untouched.

"I just can't believe it." Miroku shook his head. "I would have been all over her."

"That's because you're a lech." Sesshoumaru retorted in clipped tones as he set his mug on the table before picking up the Nihongo Times.

Miroku allowed his Boss's statement to fly over his head. "Why?" He lamented. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru popped the newspaper to stiffen it before focusing on an article about his recent acquisition in Tokyo. "Why what?" He finally asked in irritation.

"Why nothing happened? You're **_Sesshoumaru Takara_**! Women fall at your feet with just a glance from you."

Sesshoumaru pretended to continue reading. He had asked himself the same thing…

When it dawned on him that the young woman he would be sharing the house with was the unknown lady he had allowed in his dreams; all he was capable of doing was to take the key and agreement and make a quick getaway.

He couldn't fathom why he did what he did. Never once in his entire life has he ever retreated from anyone or situation before. He was **_always_** in control. It rattled him and cost him far more than a full night's sleep as he painstakingly analyzed just what ailed him.

Miroku shook his head from side to side. "Sess-man, I think you're losing your touch…"

* * *

_**- - Japantown, Friday night - - **_

It was Friday night and the city streets were littered with residents, vagrants, and tourists alike. Music escaped from opening doors luring passersby from the chilly March evening outside.

Away from the coast and considerably past Chinatown, sits a cultural spot where Nihongo stores and restaurants abound, aptly called "Japantown." Residents of Japanese heritage and those who have fallen in love with their food, culture, and tradition flock there to buy their groceries, kimonos, washi, J-Pop/Rock music, anime, and mangas for themselves or as gifts.

Kagome, Jak, and Jak's other associate, Kouga Ookami, arrived at a local karaoke bar and greeted the small group at a large table by the stage.

Jak's face immediately brightened at the sight of his current main squeeze, Trevor, and immediately fell into the seat beside him to "catch up" since they last saw each other at lunch.

"Oh, man! Get a room!" Kouga groaned at the high traffic PDA.

Kagome grinned at Kouga's predicament as she slid unto the seat beside her amorously busy best friend and his lover, after hugging Nobu and Hojo in greeting. "Where's Sango?"

"You'd think she would have been the first one here, living just a few blocks away, but she's still manning the Karate School." Nobu elaborated for Kouga's sake, while beating the young man to the seat next to Kagome. Busily grinning at his best crony, he was blissfully unaware of the heated glare Kouga sent his way.

Hojo peered at his watch. "She should be here in half an hour or so. She's just waiting for her Dad. We already ordered some food and some sake."

"Of course." Kagome chuckled and tapped Nobu's flat stomach. "It's Nobu's tummy's feeding time."

"Ha ha!" Nobu threw a dirty look at her with an accompanied exaggerated laugh before swatting her hand away. "You are **_so_** funny!"

Hojo sat down finally, on one of the remaining empty seats, after giving his watch a second glance and grabbed one of the binders containing the song list. As he was flipping through the pages, he found a new section. "Hey guys, it looks like they added more songs to the list since the last time we were here."

"Cool!" Nobu reached out and accidentally colliding hands with Kouga. This time, he was hit by the full strength of Kouga's undisguised glower, and for some strange reason, he thought he had heard a sort of snarl come out of the older man.

Nobu vocalized his apology, but it sounded clearly cheerful than contrite. To top it off, he deliberately leaned closer to Kagome so that they could "share" the binder.

Kouga, in an attempt at avoiding looking at the two, inadvertently casted his eyes on Jak and Trevor, who were still busy making out. With an exasperated sigh, he turned on his seat to find a better view—the door. 'Should have gone home...'

"Oh, Kami-sama! Look at that!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to one of the songs.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Nobu laughed.

"What?" Jak asked, when he took a breather. He pulled away from Trevor and leaned in to his right, obscuring Kagome, to check out Nobu's binder, and then unceremoniously shrieked! "Oh, Kami-sama!"

"Is someone going to tell me why everyone is screeching like banshees over here?" Sango smirked as she snuck in on them.

"What page are you guys on?" Hojo frowned as he continued his hopeless scanning through pages of song titles.

"They have our song, "Reach," on page 28!" Jak said excitedly.

"No way!" Sango exclaimed and ran to a spot behind Nobu and Kagome's chair to look over their shoulders.

"That is so cool!" Hojo exclaimed when he turned to the 28th page.

During the commotion, Kouga met Trevor's confused gaze and mouthed, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders and straightened his shirt front. "No idea, whatsoever."

"You know what that means!" Jak jumped out of his seat. "We have to sing it..."

"For old time's sake." Kagome completed.

"I'll take care of it." Jak rushed up to the hostess, signed them up, and nearly skipped back to the table.

When the hostess called out Jak's name and the song "Reach," the members of the defunct Full Circle rose and nearly ran to the stage in excitement. They haven't sung together for nearly eight years.

Nobu took the center mark with purpose and grabbed one of the three microphones. Kagome and Sango flanked him on either side, and each one took one of the two remaining mikes. Jak took up shop beside Kagome while Hojo turned one of the monitors towards Sango and himself at stage right.

Jak and Kagome nearly couldn't contain themselves as they nearly jumped with excitement when the first note introduced the song.

Sango beamed as she began the first set. While her eyes drifted towards the monitor for the lyrics, she found, in delightful surprise, that she could still recall each and every word of the song.

- - -  
**_When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you_**  
- - -

Sango held out the mike to Hojo, who pulled it closer to his mouth. As he did so, Jak, Kagome, and Nobu clapped their hands to the beat of the song and stepped from side to side; encouraging the audience to do so as well.

- - -  
**_When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you_**  
- - -

Together, Full Circle sang the next stanza as if they had never stopped singing together at all... as if they were in one of their venues... Their enthusiasm brought more people on their feet to clap to the music, at the very least.

Trevor grinned up at Jak as he encouraged the group. "You guys, Rock!"

- - -  
**_We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that_**  
- - -

When the next line rolled in, they sang the words to each other.

- - -  
**_I've got you and you've got me, so_**  
- - -

As the fab five bellowed out the chorus, they brought their available arm up each time they sang the part, "Reach for the stars."

- - -  
**_Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true_**  
- - -

Hojo played air drums during the space between the chorus and the next stanza, bringing Sango and Kagome to near giggles.

Kouga's eyes continually found their way to his co-worker, watching the interesting display of emotions and expressions that crossed her face. When Nobu began to sing to Kagome, he felt a slight pang of jealousy, and he frowned in frustration.

- - -  
**_There's a place waiting just for you (waiting just for you)_**  
- - -

Kagome echoed softly, as she provided the secondary vocals while the rest hummed in the background.

- - -  
**_It's a special place where your (dreams all come true)_**  
- - -

Nobu continued, edging closer to Kagome and singing to her as if she was the only person in the room, just to tease the already scowling Kouga, earning him an odd look from Kagome.

Nobu twirled Kagome so that her back was against his chest and rested his cheek against hers as he sang, and Kagome once again echoed his lines.

- - -  
**_Fly away (fly Away), swim the ocean blue (swim the ocean blue)_**  
- - -

Nobu swayed them both from side to side, and Kagome played along.

- - -  
**_Drive that open road_**  
- - -

And the two young people sang the last part as a duet…

- - -  
**_Leave the past behind you_**  
- - -

Nobu and Kagome separated to sing the next parts of the song together as a group.

- - -  
**_Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so _**

**_Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true_**  
- - -

Jak stepped forward, grabbing the mike from the distracted Kagome, when his turn came up, while the rest of the grouped hummed behind him. Jak thought he heard a shriek from the audience during his set and nearly faltered. He had to check the monitor for his marker, just in case.

- - -  
**_Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach_**  
- - -

Jak returned to the group line as Kagome's part neared. The rest of the group stopped clapping to snap their fingers during their friend's part, calling out "reach" after the first two lines.

- - -  
**_Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true_**  
- - -

Nobu jokingly stepped away from Kagome when she belted out the last line of her stanza, earning him a playful swat on his arm. Hojo and Sango exchanged some eye rolling at their younger friends' antics before the entire group broke out with the chorus.

During the repeat of the chorus, a shriek rang out so loudly that no one on the stage or audience missed. Every eye scanned the entertainment bar to find out if anything was amiss. One by one, each performer found a young woman in a red sweater, jumping up and down, waving her arms about, calling out Full Circle's name. Sango learned forward slightly, caught Jak's eye, and grinned.

When the song ended, Full Circle bowed to the applauding patrons and descended the stage. As they did so, the woman in the red sweater caught up with them before they could even make it to their nearby table.

"**_Oh my gosh!_** I used to buy your albums and go to your concerts when I was in Junior High! I can't believe Full Circle is **_here_**!" She continued to shriek, to Jak's consternation. She held out a napkin. "**_Can I have your autographs!_**"

Nobu stepped forward immediately, pushing Kagome and Jak, none too gently, out of his way, as he gave the young woman one of his "playa" face. "Sure." He held out his empty hand up in the air, as if waiting for the pen fairy to drop by and place a pen in his hand. "What's your name?"

Sango rolled her eyes as Hojo slid a pen into his friend's eager hand.

"Aya" The woman who looked just slightly younger than Nobu replied, her ponytail bounced up and down behind her like a happy puppy's tail. "Aya Tomori." While Nobu signed her napkin, she started to cop a hug from each member of the group.

Kouga turned to Trevor as he watched the small group being mauled by a diminutive woman barely five feet tall. "Did you know?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, not really. Jak did mention that they were in a band in Japan when they were in school before moving here. I didn't know that they were popular and had rabid fans, though." He chuckled as his discomfited boyfriend bravely bore a bear hug from the complete stranger, and a woman at that.

Hojo smiled. "What are the odds of this?" He asked out loud when he was steady enough on his feet after being yanked down from the steps for a hug.

"Unbelievable." Sango grinned, as she imprinted the fifth signature on the wrinkled, ink-stained paper.

"Are you guys reuniting the band again?" Aya asked, hope bursting like fireworks from her eyes.

No, we just saw our song and became nostalgic." Sango replied as she handed the napkin back to Aya.

"It was nice singing together again, though." Kagome smiled mistily.

"That's too bad... You guys were... **_are_** still great!" Aya said as she gripped the napkin to her chest.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Nobu suggested.

"Can my friends join too?" Aya asked excitedly, as she pointed to a small group of young office ladies near one side of the room.

"Sure, the more, the merrier." Nobu smiled hugely, as he waved the girls over.

* * *

_**- Japantown, Saturday morning - **_

"Thank you so much for letting me sleep over, Sango." Kagome chimed as she took a last sip of her tea and stood up to put on her coat.

"You don't have to thank me, Kagome-chan. You're always welcome here." Sango replied as she followed her friend towards the living room. "Are you sure you want to take the bus? I can give you a ride."

"Positive, besides don't you need to open the Karate school this morning? I'll be fine. It's not like I've never taken a bus before, you know."

"Well, duh. I know that." Sango muttered as Kagome pulled the door open. "Call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

"Hai, 'Kaasan." Kagome giggled as she crossed the threshold. She chuckled upon seeing Sango's glare when she glanced back.

Sango waited until Kagome was no longer in view before she closed the door. She recalled the private conversation she had with Jak last night before they left the karaoke bar. They were both concerned about the stranger that would be living in Kagome's house. She had been thinking about his suggestion since he made it and it played in her mind like a broken record as she walked to the window to watch Kagome wait at the bus stop.

Soon a bus obscured her view and she saw Kagome wave at her from inside the bus as it pulled away.

After a couple of transfers, the last bus finally brought Kagome closer to home nearly 45 minutes later. She jumped out of the municipal bus and started pounding the pavement in her pump, turning when she came upon her street corner.

From her vantage, she could see the blue bimmer parked in front of her garage and her new tenant exiting from the front gate. When she was but a few houses away, she called out to him in a cheerful voice. "Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice of sunshine and took stock of the approaching young lady. Her long hair was slightly damp and appeared darker as it glistened dully from the meager rays of sunlight that burst through the cloudy sky.

As she neared, he was besieged by the brightness of her smile which made her unmade face glow with a freshness that he had not seen in others in a very long time.

He was captured… riveted… Bare of perfecting and enhancing cosmetics, however little he had seen her wear since their fateful meeting, Kagome Higurashi had looked more beautiful than any woman he has ever known. Not even his version of her that he imagined in his dreams could compare to the original's natural beauty.

It fascinated him, yet at the same time, disconcerted him… Not only from the impact this young woman was having upon his growingly upturning existence, but at the slightly crumpled pant suit she wore which suggested to him that she had slept elsewhere the night before.

Unbidden questions forced their way into his mind. Did she spend the night with a man last night? Was it with that man he had seen the day he came to view the house?

He took a hardened swallow and drove the questions forcefully to the back of his mind.

How could this waif of a woman have such impact on him? And **_why_** was he allowing her to have such power?

With each step that brought her closer to where he stood, wearing an open smile that threatened to engulf him, the same number of times he pushed himself away from her in his mind. He reminded himself that in a few days time, he would be back at home in his country, safely away from her allure.

"Can I help you bring some things inside?" Kagome asked tentatively, a little taken aback by his expressionless stare.

The young woman's voice quickly brought him back from his reverie, and with some effort, gave Kagome a limp smile. "There's no need, Higurashi-san. We are nearly done." He said as he gestured towards the near empty trunk.

The smile on Kagome's face faded. Somehow Sesshoumaru's honorifical use of "-san" and the nearly stern tone of his voice made the atmosphere ten degrees cooler outside. She shivered subconsciously. "I see."

"Hey, Sessman! What time is the delivery again?" Miroku called out as he bounded down the stairs. Upon seeing Kagome, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he swooped like a famished vulture, as if seeing its first meal in days, between the two young people behind his car, breaking the somewhat awkward moment.

Miroku took hold of Kagome's hands in his. "Beautiful Miss Higurashi… You are truly a very welcome sight this magnificent Saturday morning. We weren't properly introduced the last time we met. My name is Miroku Kenshou, but you can call me Miroku, and please… call often. Will you bear my child?"

Kagome visibly winced at Miroku's words and pulled her hands free. Words utterly failed her and she shook her head from side to side in response. She clasped her hands tightly behind her.

"The delivery will be here in about an hour." Sesshoumaru drawled as he shoved several boxes into Miroku's arms. "These boxes need to go to the kitchen." He told his associate with a suggestive look of "leave now."

Miroku gave his employer-friend a frown and sighed internally. He turned to give Kagome one of his dazzling smiles. "I'll catch up with you a little later, young lady!" He said smoothly before making his way through the front gate.

While gathering the last of the boxes and without making any attempts at making eye contact with Kagome, he uttered quietly, "I apologize for my friend."

"He is quite friendly," she said and chuckled, somehow finding humor in the situation. "Since you won't let me help you, at least come to dinner tonight. A sort of "welcome" dinner… What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the young woman then. "I wouldn't wish to trouble you." He shut the trunk with a firm thud.

"No trouble at all. Please come and Mr. Kenshou too. I'm sure you don't have many opportunities to eat home cooked meals when you are abroad." Kagome continued to market. "You wouldn't have to think about where to eat tonight and can concentrate on getting settled."

After a moment, Sesshoumaru gave her a smile, a smallish one, but genuine. "I would be a fool to say "no" to a home cooked meal, Higurashi-san." He could tell that Kagome was pleased with his acceptance by the huge smile that transformed her face.

"Please call me Kagome. After all, we are practically family. Is seven o'clock alright with you?"

The young man nodded, and walked with his landlady towards the gate.

"Oh, before I forget. I've already moved my other car, so the left side of the garage is open. I'll get the spare garage opener for you." Kagome said as she opened the side door leading to the garage.

"Again, thank you. I can pick it up at dinner."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, then. I'll see you later." She said as she left through the garage door.

* * *

"Hey, Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked when she picked up her home line. 

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" She heard the tentativeness in her friend's voice. "Maybe, a week?"

"I don't mind, Sango." Kagome answered. "Is anything wrong?"

"No…" Her friend responded, and then elaborated. "I need to take some time off from the Dojo. I haven't been working on my thesis, and I'm running out of time."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, gently.

"Well, with a stranger living with you. I thought, for your peace of mind, you might want some support."

"My peace of mine or yours?" Kagome grinned as she baited her friend.

"Alright… **_ours_**. Your friends need to know that you will be safe." The voice on the other end sounded defensively.

Kagome understood. She knew she would do the same for any of her friends. "What time will you be over?"

"Around four, maybe four-thirty…"

Kagome remembered that she needed some Japanese staples. "Would you mind picking up some bonito flakes and ponzu sauce on your way here?"

"Sure. I'll see you later. Thanks, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango."

Several hours later, Kagome added the finishing touches to her dinnerscape. Tonight, she planned to serve a traditional Japanese meal on rarely used hand-made ceramic dinnerware.

"You certainly went all out." Sango surveyed the table with appreciation before she placed a set of chopsticks on each of the small koi-shaped stands.

A few minutes before seven, the ladies heard the doorbell and the two ascended the stairs to the upper level of the unit. Kagome opened the door and smiled at her guests. "Good evening. Please come in."

"Thank you again for inviting us." Sesshoumaru murmured as he stepped inside and looked around. Except for the spacious living room with lush sofas and a bar, all he saw was a hallway, several closed doors, and a door entryway to a stairwell. He surmised that this upper level housed the bedrooms. (**_A/N_**: Please visit my website's fan fic section (the URL is in my profile) to view the floor plans of Kagome's home)

Miroku followed his boss inside the room sporting a huge smile on his face. "Good evening, Miss Higurashi." He said before he caught sight of the other woman further in the room . "I must have died and gone to heaven," he said beneath his breath at his luck at being in the presence of two beautiful women.

Kagome closed the front door and conducted the introductions. "Mr. Takara. Mr. Kenshou. This is one of my best friends, Sango Yamamori. Sango, this is Mr. Sesshoumaru Takara and Mr. Miroku Kenshou."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and laid a kiss on Sango's extended hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamamori." He said quietly, his golden eyes neither failing to take in everything about the woman nor the dumbstruck look on her face.

Sango was struck speechless. All she could do was watch the most beautiful being she had ever seen kiss her hand. She heard herself mumble and she blushed wondering what she had said and if it was anything intelligent at all. She didn't have a chance to think about it further when her hands were taken in a soft grip by the other male guest. 'What was his name again?'

"Well, hello, hello!" Miroku grinned widely. "Miss Sango, it would please me if you call me Miroku, and please… will you bear my child?"

Sango, at first, gave the forward, young man a dirty look, but her expression changed immediately, as if a light bulb had just turned on. "Oh, you are **_perfect!_**"

"**_I am?_**" Miroku asked incredulously. His hands unconsciously tightened his grip. "**_Really?_**"

"Oh, yes!" Sango said, almost breathlessly. "**_You_** are exactly what I've been waiting for!"

"This must be the happiest day of my life! No one has ever said that to me before…" He began planting kisses on her hands.

"**_Hey! What are you doing?_**" Sango pulled her hands free from his ardent lips after a bit of a struggle. "You're a perfect subject for my **_thesis paper_**. Not for **_me_**! Ugh…" Sango began to wipe her hands on her jeans.

"I'll… I'll go… check on dinner." Kagome suppressed her giggles by tightly clamping a hand over her mouth. She escaped towards the open door. Halfway down the stairs, her giggles escaped.

Sango glared at the direction of the staircase at the sounds emanating from there.

Sesshoumaru, who had remained quiet during Miroku's amorous pursuit and had watched his hostess leave so suddenly, turned to the other female occupant in the room. "Yamamori-san, if I may ask, what is subject of your thesis?"

Sango, who was now watching Miroku warily, responded. "It's on the development of hentaism over the centuries."

Miroku's face fell. 'She thinks I'm a hentai…'

Sesshoumaru turned away to hide his amusement. "I think I will check if Higurashi-san needs assistance." Sesshoumaru exited through the open door.

Miroku glanced around the living room during the uncomfortable silence that followed. When he caught Sango begin to walk towards the door, he laughed nervously and asked, "Um… you didn't mean that, right? About the thesis thing?"

Sango stopped in her tracks and gave him a look that seemed to bore through his very soul. "Actually, I did. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Kagome's guest sighed. "You know I came from a long line of monks. I assure you that I come from decent stock."

Sango's eyes lit up at the new information. For a few minutes, she grew quiet as she tried to recall some information that she had recently read. "You know, during my research of Japan's Sengoku period, I read about a family of monks from the Kenshou Clan."

"Oh!" Miroku's sad, droopy lips turned up at the corners. "I'm the last of the clan."

"Really? You're a monk?" Sango asked with visible excitement.

"Well, I used to be." Miroku brightened and nearly lost himself in the brown pools of her sparkling eyes.

"We should get together for coffee sometime." Sango smiled as started to walk towards the stairwell.

"Oh yeah?" Miroku followed the young lady down the stairs, and with a deeper voice, he added. "For you, Sweetheart, all you need is name the time and place, and I'll be there."

"Great!" The young woman exclaimed and turned to face the still descending man as he approached the last few steps. "I was having such a hard time with my thesis, but now I feel like I have a great angle."

Miroku gave Sango a confused look. "Wait,.. Is the coffee invitation still about your paper?"

Sango turned towards the other people in the room. "This is so exciting. To think an ex-monk of the Kenshou Clan, notoriously known throughout the Sengoku period as the "The Most Lascivious Order of the Monks" is here in person! I'm so seeing a perfect thesis paper!"

Miroku sighed, feeling greatly dejected. 'This is going to be a long night…'

* * *

**Glossary**:  
'Kaasan – Mom  
Bonito – A fish cooked and eaten on its own or used to make dashi, a soup stock used in making miso soup  
Chirashi - A dish with a bowl of rice topped with a variety of sliced sashimi  
Dashi - For making soup stock used in many traditional dishes, including miso soup  
Hai – Yes  
Hentai - Lecher  
Kami-sama - God  
Kimono - Traditional Japanese garment  
Koi – A goldfish species  
Manga - Japanese comic book  
Nihongo - Japanese Language  
Ocha – Tea  
Ohayou gozaimasu – Good morning  
Ponsu – A sauce made with soy sauce and a citrus fruit (i.e. lemon)  
Washi - Japanese craft paper 


End file.
